<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DSMP Oneshots by crystalclod87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342854">DSMP Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclod87/pseuds/crystalclod87'>crystalclod87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Profanity, Suicide Attempt, maybe some fluff..as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclod87/pseuds/crystalclod87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DSMP oneshots, all writing will be on the lore not the real content creators.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saviors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy wants to do a flip. Suicide Attempt TW.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stared at the bubbling lava beneath him, it was hypnotic in a way that he couldn’t quite explain. Tears fell down his cheeks, as he shifted his feet, knocking a pebble or two of the netherrack into the lava lake below.  He held the compass tightly in his right hand, it wouldn’t matter if he lost it now. A small bittersweet smile formed on his face, soon he’ll finally be at peace. Just as he lifted his foot over the edge to plummet to his demise below, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. </p><p>Phil and Techno raced out toward Tommy from his portal, Phil was the one who had screamed his name. Tommy didn’t dare to turn around, he couldn’t turn around now. This was his chance, he gave one last sentimental glance to the compass in his hand. Phil slipped on the jutting rock but Techno steaded him as he followed behind. Phil and Techno’s eyes widened even more as Tommy began his leap toward the lava. Just as his feet left the ground, he felt a yank against his shirt. </p><p>“Tommy!” Phil screamed, pulling him away from the edge and spinning him around to face him. “Phil?” His voice was barely above a whisper. He knew that they both heard how it trembled. Tommy stared at them in shock, at the looks of horror plastered on both of their faces. His father’s tears and shaky hands on his shoulders nearly shook him to his core. It really seemed like they cared. “Tommy listen to me.” Phil pleaded with his youngest son, “Don’t do it.” </p><p>The teen’s eyes went wide like saucers before they narrowed. “Why should you two even care?” He scowled. Techno stared at his younger brother with disbelief, “We’re your family.” He replied. “You betrayed us, Techno!” Tommy spat. “Phil, you abandoned us. And when you finally came back you killed Wilbur!” He shouted as grief and fury flooded him. Phil’s eyes said it all. He didn’t protest. He just gazed at the blonde with the same grief that Tommy possessed. </p><p>“I know.” Phil started, his eyes practically flooding with fear, guilt and sadness. “I’m sorry, Tommy. For everything I did and everything I didn’t do.” Phil’s voice broke, desperation within his gentle and trembling voice. His father and brother’s desperation revived something inside of him. His will to live. It hit Tommy like a truck, he couldn’t subdue how much he missed his friends and family. “It’ll be okay, Tommy.” Phil said with a sad smile on his face. Whatever resistance was left in him had vanished after that. Tommy pulled his father into a tight hug. </p><p>Phil quickly hugged him back and for once in forever, Tommy felt secure. “We’ll keep you safe.” Techno promised, joining the embrace. Tommy knew that Techno never made empty promises. Tommy couldn’t contain the grin that grew across his face. “You’re still a bitch, Techno.” He laughed and Techno snorted. “Yeah, yeah, Tommy.” He laughed. “Thank you though.” Phil smiled, “Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream pushed Tommy to his limit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blood, Swearing and Major Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Killing me won’t solve anything!” Dream shouted as Tommy put his sword to his chest. Tommy glared down at the dirty blonde, he was already drawing blood. “Look around, Dream” Tommy scoffed, “No one’s on your side!” He snapped. “I was the only one who cared about you!” Dream countered. Tommy shot daggers at him, “Do you really expect me to believe that?” He hissed with venom, tears building up in his eyes. </p><p>“You used me as your puppet!” He screamed, tears flowing down his face. “I was your friend!” Dream protested, blood splattered as Tommy slowly pushed in the blade subconsciously. “You kept me away from my friends. You’re no friend of mine.” He spoke, his tone ice cold. ‘You couldn’t care less if I killed myself if I stopped being useful to you.” He spoke, all he saw was red. </p><p>“You’re a monster!” He shouted, his hands trembling. His eyes were wide and shaky. Rage had taken over. “You know what we do to monsters, Dream?” He asked bitterly. Dream glared at him, not saying a word. “We slay them!” He shouted as he stabbed into him. Tommy stood still, almost methodically. He pulled out the sword emotionlessly, the blade covered in red. As soon as he dropped the sword, it was if a switch had flipped. Tommy blinked, his vision blurry with tears. </p><p>His head ached, but this was the last of his worries when he saw the scene before him. His blood went cold as realization swept through him. “I killed him…” He croaked, looking down at his bloodied hands. He trembled, his breaths were short and shallow as his eyes darted around him. He truly was alone now. Tommy dropped to his knees, ignoring how they stinged in protest. “Tommy!” Phil shouted, Tommy heard rapid footsteps in the grass coming toward him but he barely acknowledged them. </p><p>Tommy jolted in shock when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. “Tommy?” Phil whispered again, he could feel how his son trembled. Phil’s eyes wandered to the ground, seeing the bloodied sword and Dream’s body. He let out a gasp and Tommy opened his mouth to speak, “I’m a monster…” He said in between shallow breaths. Phil looked back at his son in horror. “No you're not.” He disagreed. “I killed him!” He cried, putting his head into his hands. Phil hugged his son from behind. Tommy stiffened, “You had a reason, he tortured you.” He tried to reassure.</p><p>Tommy didn’t respond, just leaning back into his father’s arms. Sobs shook his whole body as memories flashed through his mind. “I can never go home now…” He sobbed, hopes of him ever seeing Tubbo again seemed impossible. Phil squeezed his eyes shut, hugging his son tightly. Tommy held onto Phil like a lifeline, his only defense against his mind. “We need to get out of here.” Phil whispered, letting go of Tommy for a moment to pick him up. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Tommy croaked, burying his face into his father’s shoulder. “To the north. We’ll be safe there.” He explained. He didn’t want to elaborate, knowing the blonde would not be happy about where they were going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plummet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo is consumed by grief.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suicide and Injuries TW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo waved goodbye at Fundy and Ranboo, with a small smile on his face. As soon as they were out of sight, Tubbo let his shoulders slack and his smile fall. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this act up. He pulled out a photo out of his pocket. It was a picture of him and Tommy during the good ‘ol days. He closed his eyes with a mournful sigh before putting the photo back into his pocket. </p><p>    Tears built up in the brunette’s eyes. He knew would never see Tommy again. Tubbo rushed up a nearby hill as tears spilled down his cheeks. He reached the cliffside out of breath. He stared at the grass far below him. His breath hitched as he had an epiphany. He had a way to see Tommy again. He shifted his foot, an almost manic smile growing on his face. He didn’t need to worry about Dream anymore. He would finally be free. </p><p>    Without any further things to do, the brunette let himself plummet to the ground below. He closed his eyes, letting the breeze howl against him. He wanted a peaceful end but unfortunately for him, he was not granted such mercy. White, hot agony washed over him as soon as he hit the ground with a thud. He felt the urge to scream but nothing would come out except for a strangled gasp, as he rolled onto his back. </p><p>He squinted open his eyes, blood dripped out of his slightly parted lips as he stared at the sky. The pain covered him like a vile blanket, pushing hard against his chest and neck. It was suffocating. He was sure that the blonde had suffered more, god he wished that he hadn’t left Tommy alone. The weight on his eyelids became too much for him to bear and his eyes slipped shut. The agony soon faded to a slight itch that he couldn’t satisfy. Then the pressure and panging disappeared, leaving nothing behind. </p><p>-------<br/>Tommy and Techno were in their base in L’manburg when Tommy felt sudden pain overwhelm his senses. He dropped to his knees against the hard obsidian floor. “Tommy!?” Techno shouted with panic, rushing to his side as Tommy instinctively put his hands around his neck. The blonde gasped for air, his eyes wide with confusion and panic. “What’s wrong?” Techno asked, putting his hands on his shoulders, steadying him. “I..” Tommy tried to speak. “I don’t know!” He gasped over the ringing in his ears and the pain rushing through him. </p><p>Tommy felt the reviving air fill his lungs as the pain finally subsided. He clutched the compass to his chest. “What was that?” The blonde whispered. Techno stared at him with concern and worry. “It wasn’t an attack, again?” Techno asked. Tommy shook his head, he was sure it wasn’t. There was no reason this time. “No...I guess it could have been because we’re in L’manburg?” He replied, unsure. Techno sighed, “Do you want to go back home?” The hybrid asked. “We should talk to Phil about this.” Techno told Tommy and the blonde was in no room to argue. </p><p>Tommy hummed, “Should we put up more posters?”. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Techno asked. Tommy grinned at the hybrid. “Yeah I’ll be fine, Techno. Don’t worry about me.” Techno opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. He nodded in affirmation at the younger blonde. Techno made sure to keep more potions on hand than usual. He had a terrible feeling, but couldn’t quite pinpoint as to why. </p><p>Tommy grinned, putting up more of the propaganda around L’manburg. He saw the mountains in the distance, but one of them caught his attention. He shrugged and turned around back to Techno. The nagging feeling only got worse as he did so, “Hey Techno.” The blonde spoke up in a shaky and an uneasy voice. “Yeah?” He responded. “We should go over here!” He said, pointing to the mountains. Techno raised an eyebrow, “Why? The house is to the north.” </p><p>Tommy shrugged, “I dunno man, I just got a feeling.” He admitted. Techno shrugged, “Alright.” Tommy smiled at him with silent gratitude and began walking in that direction, with Techno in tow. Techno made sure to have his axe drawn just in case of danger. Tommy had passed him over the hill. Techno had nearly reached the top when he heard Tommy shriek in horror. Techno’s eyes went wide with alarm and instinctual rage, they would not hurt his brother. </p><p>He charged up the hill, fire in his veins, expecting the worst. Techno found a different worst instead. Tommy was huddled over a figure on the ground. An unmoving one at that. Techno stopped in his tracks before moving closer to the pair. “S..Stay with me..” Tommy cried, as sobs shook his body. He held the brunette tight to his chest. Techno was shocked. It was the president of L’manburg, but broken and bleeding. “Tommy,” Techno spoke falling to his knees next to the boys. </p><p>He was used to violence, that was nothing new to him. He wanted to just leave the brunette to die, but something inside told him not to. “Don’t hurt him!” Tommy shouted as Techno reached for Tubbo. Techno looked up at the blonde. Tommy was shocked at Techno’s surprisingly somber gaze. “Let me see him, Tommy.” He requested, pulling a regeneration splash potion out of his bag. Tommy nodded and complied, moving away but still clutching the brunette’s hand tight. </p><p>Not wanting to waste any time, Techno threw down the splash potion. Tommy cried out in alarm. “I said don’t hurt him!” The blonde yelled. The potion’s effect was immediate, covering the trio with pink particles. The hybrid held his breath with anticipation. Tubbo was covered in a pink glow, all of the wounds disappearing. He looked as safe as ever, with the exception of scars. Tommy stared at the brunette in shock, tears still spilling down his cheeks. </p><p>“We need to go, Tommy.” Techno urged. “What about him?” The blonde practically pleaded. “I can’t leave him like this.” Techno closed his eyes and let out a tentative sigh. “Fine. But he can’t stay with us.” Tommy pulled him into a tight hug. Techno froze in shock, before hugging him back, “Thank you, Techno.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo recovers from his wounds. Phil, Tommy, Techno and Tubbo have a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suicide mention, swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno managed to navigate the trio to the portal safely. The blonde threw himself into the gateway, carrying Tubbo securely. Techno put his hand on the obsidian, searching the area before walking in himself. By the time Techno reached the other side, Tommy was already barreling down the log bridge. “Jesus christ, Tommy!” Techno yelled, alarmed at his lack of caution, racing after the blonde. Tommy’s breaths were short and panicked, his blue eyes filled with alarm. </p><p>Tommy ignored how his legs screamed with protest. He had to keep going. Tommy’s foot slipped and he fell onto his knees, hissing as they stung. “Are you okay? Is anything broken?” Techno asked, as he caught up to him. Tommy shakily tried to get back on his feet. Techno sighed, he hated seeing the blonde like this. “Let me carry him. You need a break.” He advised, picking up the limp brunette from Tommy’s arms. </p><p>    “Can you walk?” Tommy nodded, finally able to get onto his feet. “Alright, let’s go.” Techno spoke, walking back to their portal. They walked in tense silence until Tommy spoke up. “Who do you think did this to him? I bet it was Dream, that bastard-” Tommy spat. Techno pushed his lips together into a thin line. “I don’t know, Tommy.” The hybrid replied. He didn’t want to think of the implications. </p><p>    -------<br/>    Phil’s eyes darted from the book he was reading to the door when he heard frantic knocking. “Yes?” He called out, rushing to the door. He swung the door open to see Tommy and Techno. Techno was carrying a blue lipped Tubbo in his arms. “Oh jesus..” Phil gasped, “What happened?” He asked the pair. “Get inside, it looks like it’s about to snow.” Phil pulled out a cot from the closet and Techno laid Tubbo on it. “What happened?” Phil asked the pair as they sat on the couch, Tommy stayed silent and kept his eyes on Tubbo. It was if he looked away for even a second, he would disappear. </p><p>Techno huffed, “We were in L’manburg and Tommy found him at the bottom of a mountain.” Phil put a reassuring hand on Tommy’s shoulder, Phil could feel his son tremble under his hand. “Phil?” Tommy’s voice trembled, “Is he going to be okay?” He asked, turning to his father. Phil offered him a small sad smile, “Yes, I think he will.” He reassured him. Techno scoffed, “Hopefully as fast as possible. Would rather not have the president who ordered my execution in our house.” </p><p>Phil nodded, “I don’t like this either. He’s our enemy.” Tommy stared at the pair solemnly, “No.” Tommy spoke, “Dream’s our enemy. Not Tubbo.” Phil sighed, “He ordered Techno’s execution, my house arrest and your exile, Tommy.” Tommy averted his gaze to the floor. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that, Phil.” He spoke, his tone ice cold. “But who was the cause of that? Dream. It’s always been Dream.” He spat the name like venom, and to him it was. </p><p>“He wants to keep us divided.” Techno spoke up. “He wants power, Tommy. To him that’s the only way he can keep it.” Phil huffed, “But L’manburg doesn’t care about that.” Tommy was about to speak when Techno agreed. “Manburg doesn’t care about what’s right. Power corrupts. You see what it does to Dream. What it did to Wilbur and Schlatt and what it has already done to Tubbo.” Tommy sighed and Phil wrapped an arm around his shoulders. <br/>“You wanted to fight for freedom, Tommy. That’s good, fight for what you believe in. But you and Tubbo are just kids. Neither of you should have fought in Will’s battles.” Tommy put his head into his hands. “What use do I have if I can’t fight?” Phil’s heart ached at those words. “I couldn’t protect our freedom. I couldn’t stop Dream or Wilbur. I couldn’t even protect Tubbo..” The younger blonde’s voice trembled as tears welled up in his eyes. </p><p>“We already tried to convince them otherwise, but they never listened.” Techno sighed, he hated when Tommy hurt but he also needed to be honest. “You can care about your friend. I’m not telling you not to, Tommy. Maybe you’re right about Tubbo. Maybe not.  I mean? I guess the execution settles the score?” Techno laughed dryly. “But jokes aside, Manburg has never done any good. For anyone. Period.”</p><p>Bitter silence filled the air until the trio heard a soft groan. Tommy’s eyes widened, rushing over to the brunette’s side. “Tubbo?” Tommy whispered, grabbing his hand. Tubbo eyebrows furrowed. He squinted open his eyes, “..Tommy?” He croaked with a wince. Tommy sobbed, pulling Tubbo into a tight hug. Tubbo’s head pounded, “Are you real?” He whimpered, burying his face into his shoulder regardless. “Of course I am.” Tommy reassured, confused. “I..what?” Tubbo’s voice was barely audible. “Aren’t you dead?” </p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened, his breath hitched. “What?” Images of the lava pool and the tower flashed through his mind. How could he have known about his attempts? Eventually he answered. “No. I’m alive, I’m not going anywhere.” He spoke as an act of defiance. He would not lose himself again. The brunette shoke against him like a leaf. He couldn’t believe it. Tommy felt Tubbo’s tears stain his shoulder. He didn’t mind.</p><p>“I saw your tower, Tommy.” Tubbo eventually spoke up. It was a simple phrase but it made Tommy’s blood run cold. “I’m so sorry.” They both blurted out at the same time. Phil started to piece things together. “You found him at the bottom of a mountain, Techno?” The father asked. “Yeah?” Techno answered, his voice tense. Alarm bells rung throughout his brain. Why would Tubbo be there? “What happened there, Tubbo?” Phil asked. </p><p>Tubbo sat up on the cot, staring at Phil and Techno with shock and fear. He barely processed the question. “What are they doing here?” He gasped. Tommy tried to calm him down. “Hey, hey, Tubbo. It’s okay. They aren’t going to hurt you.” He tried to reassure. “What do you mean what are we doing here?” Techno huffed. “This is our house. You should know that. I seem to remember a certain army dragging me out of retirement. Wouldn’t you?” He snarled, clenching his fists. Tubbo glared at the hybrid, with fury in his eyes. </p><p>Techno didn’t stop there. “If we didn’t find you in time, Mr. President. You would’ve been as good as dead. You’re lucky Tommy hasn’t given up on you yet!” He spat. His words stung Tubbo thoroughly, but he didn’t soften. “Why did you help me?” He hissed. “I wanted to die. Is that not clear?” He spoke unnaturally calm. Phil and Tommy’s eyes widened. Phil’s fears were confirmed. <br/>“What!?” Tommy cried, eyes wide with panic. Phil grabbed Tommy’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. The blonde’s breathing quickened and shallowed, he pulled out of Phil’s hold to grab onto the brunette. Tubbo yanked his way out of Tommy’s grip. He stood in the corner of the room. Tommy tried to keep himself together. He tried to reach for Tubbo but the brunette slapped his hand away. </p><p>“I almost ended it, Tommy! and you want to know why!?” Tubbo snapped, tears spilling down his cheeks as they reddened. Tommy didn’t know what to say. “Because of you! You made us all think you were dead, Tommy!” He spat with fury. Techno’s eyes widened with fury. “Are you serious? Are you blaming this all on him. You really are scum.” He snapped back. “I’m scum!? That’s rich coming from you! You tried to burn our nation to the ground. Now you’re using him!” He retorted, his throat was practically raw at this point, his eyes burning with tears. </p><p>“Why are you working with him, Tommy? He’s only going to betray you again!” The brunette yelled at the younger blonde. “No, Tubbo! He’s not!” Tommy screamed back. “I’m trying to help you!” Tubbo stared at Tommy, “You think this is helping!? You’re the one who fucked up. You got yourself exiled. And now you’re working with him!? Didn’t you hate his guts?” He demanded. “Tommy, listen to me. He’s a monster. He worked with Dream.” </p><p>Tommy almost laughed at the audacity. “So did you, Tubbo. Don’t talk about my brother like that. Don’t talk about my father like that. They’re the only ones who have been there for me. If you’re pinning this all on me. Listen to this. You left me with Dream. Do you even comprehend what he did to me? It wasn’t just wounds, Tubbo. He broke my mind. I almost ended it, Tubbo and you stood by and let it happen.” </p><p>“The least you can do is let me and my family live in peace. I’m done with L’manburg.” He said, before grabbing the compass from his neck. “Didn’t you burn yours? What a surprise. I shouldn’t need this anymore.” He jerked the compass toward the brunette who begrudgingly grabbed it from his hand. Techno and Phil supported Tommy by the shoulders. “Leave.” Phil commanded, letting his wings fly out from behind his shoulders. </p><p>Techno grabbed his axe, sending a message to Tubbo. “Just go, Tubbo.” Tommy spoke, burying his face into his hands. Tubbo huffed, “Gladly.” The brunette threw himself out of the door, clutching the compass in his hands. The instant he left, Tommy fell to his knees, breaking into a series of sobs. He truly felt alone. He felt Phil pull him into an embrace. Phil ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair as he sobbed. Eventually, Phil felt him go slack against him. He had fallen asleep. </p><p>“Phil.” Techno spoke quietly, sure not to wake up Tommy. “We’re going to take Dream and L’manburg down.” Phil nodded, hugging Tommy just a bit tighter. “Yes. No one is going to hurt him ever again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrote some drabbles pog.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Misunderstanding toward suicide, Suicide mention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy? I thought you were dead!" Tubbo cried with shock. He had just left Tommy's funeral. "What? No, Tubbo. I'm alive." Tommy replied with confusion. "What happened to Logstedshire?" Tubbo asked, relieved. "Who do you think?" Tommy nearly scoffed. "What do you mean?" Tubbo was surprised at his tone. "Dream destroyed it." He started then his voice began to break. Tubbo reached out his hand to his friend with concern. "He tried to break me, Tubbo. He almost had me." Tommy managed to get out. <br/>"What?" Tubbo couldn't comprehend the whole situation. "He pretended to be my friend. He took away everything I had. He made me think that you all hated me." Tommy's voice was barely above a whisper now. "He's going to be looking for me, soon." The panic in Tommy's eyes said enough to Tubbo. Tubbo pulled him into a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."<br/>______________</p><p> </p><p>    “Phil?” Tommy’s shaky voice rang throughout the cabin as he climbed up the ladder. “Yes, Tommy?” Phil’s voice called from above him. Phil met his eyes when Tommy made it to the first floor of the house. Concerned filled Phil in waves when he saw the condition Tommy was in. He looked panicked, he looked like he was about to cry. Phil’s heart pained for his youngest son. “I need to tell you something.” Tommy tried to make his voice steady but to no avail. </p><p>    Phil cupped his son’s cheek with his hand, wiping his tears away as they fell down his face. “What is it, Tommy?” Phil asked, his eyes filled with worry. Tommy hesitated for a moment, “Have you seen the tower in logstedshire?”. Phil nodded tentatively. “What about it?” He asked. Tommy was quiet, he averted his eyes from Phil. Phil put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. He could feel how much the teen was shaking. “I built it to jump.” Tommy choked out. Phil’s eyes widened with horror. “What?...” His grip tightened on his son. Tommy thought he didn’t understand. “I wanted to die, dad..” He elaborated morbidly, panic filling him as he saw Phil’s horror and fear. </p><p>Tommy’s eyes furrowed, not at Phil, but someone else entirely. “Dream nearly broke me.” Tommy spoke with an icy scowl, furious that he had fallen for his deceptions. Phil stared at him in horror before pulling him into a tight hug. Tommy quickly hugged him back, wrapping his arms around his waist, he closed his eyes tightly, burying his head into his father’s shoulder. “I won’t let that bastard near you again.” Phil promised, squeezing his eyes shut as he carded his fingers through Tommy’s hair. <br/>__________________</p><p> </p><p>    “Why are you working with him!?” Tubbo screamed with tears falling down his face. “I had no one else left. What did you do? Oh yeah right. You left me behind..” Tommy scoffed, while clutching his scarred ear in pain. He could barely stand the ringing. “You’re working with my worst enemy, Tubbo!” The blonde shouted at his former best friend. <br/>“You’re doing the same thing!” Tubbo shouted back, “He nearly killed me! He still wants me dead! What you’re doing is hurting me, Tommy..” He tried to reason with the blonde teen. “Oh? I‘m hurting you!?” Tommy snapped, fury in his eyes. “I thought we were supposed to do this together. But I was wrong, Tubbo.” Tommy averted his glance, as he was taken over by sadness. “You abandoned me. You just stood by and let him hurt me.” <br/>“What? Tommy you pissed him off and I had to exile you! You endangered all of us!” Tubbo retorted. “Oh really? You had to exile me, huh. “ The blonde scoffed. “Do you even know? Do you even know what happened to me after I left?” Tommy demanded at the brunette, his voice breaking as he spoke. Tubbo only stared at him in confusion and anger. “What happened to you?” The brunette asked cautiously. “What happened to your face and your ear? Who did this?” Tubbo’s protective instinct began to take over as he noticed all of the injuries that Tommy had sustained, he reached out for Tommy’s face. <br/>Alarm filled Tommy’s eyes, he swatted Tubbo’s hand away. “Don’t touch me.” He breathed out, his eyes wide, panicked and unfocused. All of Tubbo’s anger washed away from him in an instant. “Tommy? What did he do to you?” Tubbo’s voice was quiet and gentle. Tommy didn’t seem to hear him. “Tommy?” Tubbo whispered. Tommy straightened up a bit this time. Tubbo reached out to hold his hand and surprisingly Tommy let him. “He made me think that no one else cared about me except him.” The blonde said. <br/>“I’m so sorry, Tommy.” Tubbo apologized, rubbing his hand with his thumb. “He wanted me weak, Tubbo. He tried to burn my memories of you.” Tears spilled down the blonde’s cheeks. “What?” Tubbo spoke solemnly. “Why? I thought you hated me, Tommy.” Tommy looked up at him. “I never hated you.” “Dream told me you did.” He replied, “He told us that you didn’t want to see us again.” Tubbo said. Tommy already knew but that didn’t mean it hurt him. “That fucking bastard.” Tommy spat, gripping Tubbo’s hand. <br/>“Why did I think that I could ever trust him, Tubbo? I’m such a fucking idiot.” Tommy spoke, blaming himself for falling for Dream’s trickery. “No, no, no. Tommy. It’s not your fault. It’s his.” The brunette tried to comfort him. Tommy pulled Tubbo into a hug. “I’m sorry, Tubbo.” The blonde sobbed, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry too, Tommy. I’m sorry, I let you get hurt.” Tubbo replied, crying as well. “God, why did we let that fucker fuck us up so much?” Tommy laughed bitterly, Tubbo snorted “I don’t know.” Tommy pulled back from the hug and smiled weakly at Tubbo. <br/>“I just want to be friends again, I really do.” The blonde practically begged. “I don’t want to destroy L’manburg, I just want my dad and I want to be your friend.” He admitted. The brunette smiled back at him weakly, “I do too. Then c’mon, let’s do this together.” Tommy nodded, wiping his tears away. “Together.” Tubbo smiled, “I’ll see what I can do about your exile and Phil.” He promised. “Thank you, Tubbo. Stay safe.” Tommy replied. Tubbo nodded, “You too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur, Techno, Tommy and Phil relax at Techno's cabin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote fluff for once in a millennia, enjoy! No warnings apply.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Tommy and Techno!” Phil greeted, walking through the door with Ghostbur in tow. Tommy waved while Techno looked up from their game and smiled at the pair. “Look at what I got!” Ghostbur grinned, putting his bag down on the table. Tommy and Techno looked at the bag with curiosity. “What is it, Ghostbur?” Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Glad you asked!” He beamed, pulling out a handful of flowers. “Phil and I learned how to make flower crowns!” Techno and Tommy shared a confused glance. “That’s great, Ghostbur.” Techno humored him. </p><p>Tommy snorted, “I’m not putting that on my head.” He gestured to the flower crown Ghostbur was already making. Ghostbur frowned, giving both Tommy and Techno pleading looks. “You can put one on me, Ghostbur. “Techno huffed with a smile. Ghostbur beamed and immediately got to work. Phil turned to his blonde son, “Do you want to listen to a disc?” He asked kindly. Tommy looked up at his father with surprise. “I don’t see why not.” He replied, with a smile. Phil nodded, walking over to the jukebox.</p><p>“Any one in particular?” Tommy shook his head. Phil put a cat disc into the jukebox. The melody filled the air, “Hm, have you brushed your hair, Techno?” Ghostbur asked. Techno laughed and shook his head. “No, it’s such a pain.” He explained. Ghostbur let out a huff, “Your hair is a mess.” Tommy snorted, “You tell ‘em.” Techno rolled his eyes at the blonde. “Tommy you never brush your hair, shut up.” Techno retorted. Phil chuckled as the pair began to bicker. Tommy giggled, picking up a stack of gapples. “Don’t you dare.” Techno groaned, standing up to grab them from him. </p><p>“No! They’re mine!” Tommy laughed, getting up from the table. “Give me your crown!” “No!” “But please? It’ll look nice on me!” Techno shook his head. “Gremlin.”  “Phil can you please help me?” The hybrid practically pleaded. Phil laughed as he let Ghostbur adorn his head with flowers. “Tommy, stop taking Techno’s things.” Tommy pouted, Techno rolled his eyes, grabbing his gapples back from Tommy’s hands. “Can I do your hair now?” Ghostbur asked with a smile. Techno sighed before smiling at the ghost. “Fine.” </p><p>“Yay!” He grinned happily, gently grabbing Techno’s pink hair to undo the braid. He grabbed a nearby comb and began brushing his hair. The hybrid grabbed a book and began reading. Tommy put his finger over his lips, Phil shook his head at him. Tommy’s grin grew larger, grabbing Techno’s crown off of the table. “Phil! Look at me!” Tommy whisper-yelled, as he placed the golden crown on his head. Phil rolled his eyes playfully, “Let’s see how many you can get on!” He chuckled. </p><p>Phil took off his green and white striped hat and put it on his youngest son’s head. Tommy laughed, “Phil it’s going to fall off!” He cried out cheerfully, balancing Phil’s hat over Techno’s crown. Ghostbur turned his head at the commotion, “Tommy, you should probably give that back.” He said with a laugh. Techno sighed, “Let me guess. Did he take my crown?” Ghostbur grinned. “Yes he did. But it’s okay! I can make you a new crown if you want!”</p><p>Techno laughed, leaning back in the wooden chair, “You can make me a new crown, Ghostbur.” While Ghostbur worked, Tommy paraded around the house with Techno’s coat and his crown. Phil was laughing by the door at his son’s absurdity. “Alright, you’re done!” Ghostbur beamed, handing him a mirror so Techno could see his work. The vibrant flowers adorned his hairline, Techno laughed. “It looks amazing.” He praised. “Thank you!” Ghostbur beamed with a grin. </p><p>“Ey Techno! Look at me!” Tommy grinned, posing with his hands on his hips. Techno turned his head and started laughing. “Oh my god, Tommy. You look ridiculous!” Tommy smirked. “Just admit I look amazing.” Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully, “Yes, Tommyinnit. You look amazing.” The hybrid humored the blonde. Tommy beamed, “Thank you.” He replied, genuinely. “Can you teach me how to fight?” He asked his elder brother, his eyes sparkling with excitement. </p><p>Techno thought about it for a moment and nodded. “We can start tomorrow.” He promised. Phil and Ghostbur were sitting by the fire talking. Techno and Tommy decided to join them. Soon enough, Tommy started to nod off, sitting in between Phil and Techno. The warmth lulling him to sleep. Phil looked down at his son and smiled. “He’s asleep.” He whispered to Ghostbur and Techno. Phil smiled as Tommy leaned against his shoulder, eyes closed.  “Sleep well, son.” A grin formed on the teenager’s face as he slept. He was comfortable and they wanted to keep it that way, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream wants Tommy dead. But will Tommy live?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my homies hate SMP! Dream. Violence, Blood TW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy I need you to come with me.” Dream commanded, adjusting his mask. “No! I’m not going anywhere with you!” He spat, “Techno can’t protect you anymore, Tommy.” Dream sneered, “What?” Tommy’s eyes widened in horror. Rage took over his features, “What did you do to him!?” He shrieked. He couldn’t lose someone else. Dream snickered, “L’manburg has him, Tommy.” Tommy’s blood ran cold. “No..We can still break him out right?” He was desperate at this point. He couldn’t be alone. Not with him. Tommy saw Dream’s sickening smirk from beneath his mask. He took a step back. “You’re alone now.” Dream spoke, taking a step toward him. Tommy saw something shimmer in Dream’s hand. A sword. </p><p>Primal instincts took over, Tommy took off in a bolt. The blonde scrambled for the woods. Dream chased after him, grinning wildly as bloodlust took over. He couldn’t resist a good game of cat and mouse. Tommy sprinted through the trees, twigs already intertwined in his messy blonde hair. Tears were already brimming in his eyes, but he had no time to cry. He ran in the vague direction of the cabin. His haven. His home. But a protruding root had other plans. His ankle was caught and he fell to the ground with a thud. He spit out dirt, pulling his foot out of the root. Tommy bit back a scream as he tried to stand. </p><p>His ankle was definitely twisted. He felt something wet drip onto his lips. He brushed them with his hand, He gasped at the sight of blood. His nose was bleeding, he must’ve broken it when he fell. He grimaced, tasting the iron on his tongue. The blonde gritted his teeth, grabbing onto a nearby tree for support. Eventually he was able to stand. He saw a pack of bushes, his eyes lit up. He slowly walked over there, each step on his twisted ankle was agony. But he knew he would suffer worse if he didn’t hide. Just as he concealed himself, he heard Dream’s thundering footsteps. He was close. Tommy’s eyes were wider than saucers when he saw his legs. He was right there. </p><p>Tommy held his breath, each second felt like eternity. Dream didn’t move. He scanned the area. Eventually he moved, Tommy’s lungs screamed. He looked frantic, Dream would kill him if he found him. Black dots started to plague Tommy’s vision and he was forced to gasp a breath. But that breath was enough. “Found you.” Dream sneered, pulling Tommy out of bushes by the neck. Tommy shrieked, fighting to get out of his grip. “What if I just choked the life out of you, hm?” Dream spoke coldly, raising Tommy higher into the air with ease. “They’ll never know, Tommy. They’re not going to save you.” He taunted, his grip deepening against the teen’s neck. </p><p>Tommy clawed at Dream’s hands, but slowly his movements slowed. His eyes began to close. Tommy felt the darkness begin to wash over him. It was excruciating. He didn’t want to die. Not anymore. He heard something strange. He heard wings flapping. Dream heard it too, he turned his head to the sky. Tommy didn’t dare open his eyes. He let himself go limp against Dream’s grip. His mind raced, he remembered the dagger he had in his pocket. Phil squinted down at the figures down in the clearing below. His eyes went wide, “Tommy!” He screamed as he landed on the ground. “Get away from him!” Phil shrieked, pulling out his sword. Dream let his smirk grow over his face once more. “He’s already dead, Phil. You were too late.” </p><p>Dream was wrong, Tommy seemed to spring with life. Now he had something to fight for. He pulled the dagger out of his pocket, hoping to sink it into Dream’s neck. His hands wavered, sending the blade into his chest instead. A hit was a hit. Dream’s mouth gaped from the pain. He dropped Tommy to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Whatever strength Tommy had was waning. The blonde laid on the hard ground, struggling to breathe. Dream picked up his sword, raising it to finish Tommy off, stepping on the blonde’s chest.  Phil ran to his son’s aid, stabbing Dream in the side. Phil yelled with fury, punching Dream in the face. Dream fell to the ground. He didn’t move. </p><p>Tommy laid on the ground, unmoving. Phil scrambled to his side, clutching his hand. “Tommy! Tommy! Stay with me!” He sobbed, trying to shake his son awake. Tommy’s head lulled to one side. Phil’s sobs grew louder, hugging his limp son close to him. Phil heard a weak gasp in his ear. His eyes widened in shock. Phil gently laid Tommy on the grass. Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed, his mouth agape. “Phil…?” Tommy croaked, squinting open his blue eyes to look at his father. Phil let out a relieved sob. He cupped his son’s cheek, “It’s okay, Tommy. I’m here.” He soothed and Tommy smiled at him weakly. “I’m tired.” He whispered. “I know son.” Phil bit back a sob. </p><p>“Can you stand?” His father asked, Tommy shook his head. “I think my ankle is broken.” He croaked, leaning into his hand. Tommy let his eyes slip shut, Phil scooped him into his arms, carrying him. Phil’s gentle gaze morphed into rage as he looked at Dream’s limp body on the ground. “I’ll be back for you.” He vowed, before going to flight. Dream was going to pay dearly, and so was L’manburg. He was getting Techno back, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tommy's song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suicide Ideation, Manipulation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve always wanted a use. But it was always going to end with a noose.<br/>
I was too naïve to see that Dream never cared, for me.<br/>
I was just a puppet.<br/>
I’m always a puppet.<br/>
He won’t even let me, kick, the bucket.<br/>
Is that all I am, a pawn?<br/>
Is it ever going to dawn...on me?<br/>
I thought you were my friend.<br/>
But of course that had to end.<br/>
You left me out in the wind.<br/>
Left me to fend, for myself.<br/>
I’m so alone, Just a fool.<br/>
Techno was right, I am just a tool.<br/>
Let me rot, just a thought.<br/>
Won’t be hard, I’ve seen how you play your cards.<br/>
No one ever cared. I really can’t bear.<br/>
I could share, lessen the ware and tear.<br/>
I miss my father. Wish I wasn’t such a bother.<br/>
Now I’m a goner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Tommy reunite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Self Harm, Suicide Ideation, Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy checked his compass one last time. He should be here, he thought. Tommy walked up the staircase, and opened the front door of the president’s building. Even if Tubbo and him were enemies, he had a bad feeling and he needed to satisfy it. He fought the urge to call Tubbo’s name, that would give himself away far too quickly. He drank an invisibility potion with one swig. He sighed, putting his hand out in front of him. To his relief, it worked. Tommy put his hood over his head as he walked farther into the room. He cringed at his footsteps’ noise. </p><p>He walked down the hallway, as quiet as he possibly could. He reached the door to the president’s office. He put his ear to the door, listening for any noise. His breath hitched in shock, he could muffled sobs from the other side of the door. He creaked the door open, seeing Tubbo with his head in his hands and sat at the wooden desk in the middle of the room. The desk lamp being the only thing illuminating the room. A gasp escaped his lips before he could stop it. He clasped his hands over his mouth, Tubbo’s head shot up toward the door. </p><p>“Who’s there?” The brunette’s voice trembled in the dark. Tommy stayed silent but moved his hands off of his mouth. Tubbo’s bloodshot eyes narrowed before standing up from his chair. He walked to the door, closing it shut. Tommy held his breath, eyes wide. He had to be quiet or he’d know that he was here for sure. Tubbo scoffed, before heading back to the desk. Tommy’s eyes glanced to his disheveled uniform, he noticed something odd. There was something white sticking out of his black sleeves. </p><p>A bandage? Tommy thought, his eyes filling with concern at the possibilities. Once Tubbo was sat back at his desk, the brunette laid his head on the table. “What’s the use?” His voice shook and Tommy’s heart ached. He knew what he meant in an instant. Tubbo rolled up his sleeves and Tommy shuddered at the sight. Blood was soaked through the bandages, it clearly had been reapplied many times. They won’t miss you, A voice hissed in Tubbo’s mind. The brunette grabbed a photo and looked at it solemnly. Tommy gave Tubbo a sorrowful look, it was a picture of him and Tubbo smiling.  </p><p>Tubbo huffed, putting the photo back down gently. “I could just end it.” He whispered to himself. Tubbo truly never felt more alone. He just wanted to be free of his pain. He picked up a knife and Tommy’s blood went cold. “No!” Tommy screamed out dashing to Tubbo. He yanked the knife out of his hands. The brunette’s eyes widened in shock, he wasn’t alone. He let out a gasp, “Tommy?” His voice trembled. The blonde eyes were wide and frantic. He didn’t even notice that his potion ran out. “Tubbo.” Tommy breathed out, his eyes brimming with tears. Tubbo stiffened as Tommy pulled him into a tight hug. </p><p>“God, Tubbo. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed and Tubbo hugged him back. “Why are you here?” He whispered. “I know you hate me.” He croaked, his voice eerily calm. Tommy’s heart broke again. “Even if I did. I could never want you to die.” He cried and Tubbo’s eyes flooded with tears. “Why not?” His voice trembled. “I can’t lose you.” The blonde whispered, his eyes wide. “But I'm a monster, Tommy. You’re the one who told me that. I hurt your brother. I put your father under house arrest. I exiled you. I’m your enemy. Why do I still matter to you?” Tubbo couldn’t understand. </p><p>“You were my best friend, Tubbo. Nothing will ever change that. Not even now.  I’m so sorry, Tubbo. It was never your fault. I was wrong, you’re not a monster. You never were.” Tommy blurted out, Tubbo was in complete shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m so sorry that I left you alone.” He sobbed,<br/>
Tubbo said silent. Tubbo burrowed his face in Tommy’s shoulder and cried. Tommy rubbed comforting circles into his back.</p><p>“We should get you cleaned up.” Tommy spoke kindly. Tubbo nodded, looking up at him. The blonde offered him a sad smile, a smile that Tubbo couldn’t help but reciprocate. “Okay.” He said, Tommy pulled away from their hug and stood back on his feet. He offered his hand to Tubbo and he accepted. “I’m sorry for letting you see me like this.” He sighed morosely, as Tommy dressed his wounds. “Don’t apologize, Tubbo.” The blonde spoke seriously. “But I’m the president, I should be professional.” He retorted. Tommy huffed, “I don’t care about that. I care about you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L'manburg vs. Antarctic Empire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo and Tommy stood at opposite sides of the battlefield. The blonde stood next to his father and brother while Tubbo stood at the butcher army’s side. Dream looked on at the battle from afar with glee. Arrows flew from both sides, Tommy’s blade clashed with Quackity’s when the blonde tried to get to the brunette. “Stay away from the president!” Quackity yelled, pushing Tommy back. He stabbed at the teen, slashing across the  chest. Tommy let out a pained cry as he stumbled backward. </p><p>Tommy hardly had any time to gather his bearings before Quackity slashed at him. Tommy swiftly blocked the strike and stabbed him in the shoulder. “You tried to kill my brother.” He hissed with hatred. “L’manburg was doomed to fail from the start.” He spoke, pulling the blade out. Quackity reflexively held his wound with his free hand. “You really are Wilbur.” Quackity spat. Tommy’s eyes narrowed, “You’re the next Schlatt.” </p><p>Quackity stabbed Tommy in the leg, the blonde struggled to stand. “Fuck you.” Tommy spat, throwing a punch. Tommy struck Quackity in the face with his fist, breaking his nose. Quackity stumbled backward. Tommy began to limp over to Tubbo. “Tubbo!” He cried out, his voice trembled with concern. Tubbo was looking around at the chaos around him. His head shot over to Tommy’s direction. The brunette gasped, running to his aid. </p><p>Tommy was already on the ground, Quackity stood above him, holding the dulled side of his sword. Blood had already begun to seep from the back of his head when Tubbo reached his side. “Tommy!” He cried out, flipping him over. Blood soaked through his shirt and his wounded pant leg. “Tubbo?...” Tommy croaked, squinting his eyes open. </p><p>Tubbo gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tommy’s eyes slid shut, “My head hurts…” He winced. Tommy’s blood soaked the dirt red. Quackity stared at the pair cautiously. “It’s going to be okay, Tommy. I promise.” He tried to reassure the half conscious boy. Tommy offered him a weak smile before he closed his eyes once more. </p><p>The brunette huddled over him as arrows flew over their heads. Tommy hugged him weakly, wanting to keep him safe. He heard the outraged cries of Techno and Phil when they realized where he was. “What did you do to him!?” Phil shouted at Quackity, picking him up by the collar. Quackity glared at him, “I thought he wanted to hurt the president.” He spoke truthfully. Phil’s eyes narrowed, Techno sat by Tommy’s side. </p><p>“Tommy?” Tommy hummed weakly in response. “Where does it hurt?” The hybrid asked, “...My head, my chest and my leg..” He croaked. Techno nodded, pulling out a pink potion. “He’s going to be okay, right?” Tubbo asked, his voice trembling. “He will.” Techno responded simply as he handed the bottle to Tommy. Phil let go of Quackity and joined Tommy’s side as well. “Son?” His voice trembled. “I know it hurts. But we’re going to be okay.” He tried to reassure him. Tommy gave him a small tired smile, “I’m so tired.” He whispered. </p><p>The bottle slipped from his hands, spilling onto the ground. The blonde went limp on the ground. “Tommy!?” Tubbo cried out, trying to shake him awake. Tommy’s head lulled to the side. Tubbo choked back a sob, “Tommy!” Phil cried, pulling the limp boy into his arms. “Please wake up!” He sobbed, “I can’t lose another son!” Techno wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulder. He glared daggers at Quackity, who had a look of horror on his face. “You killed my brother.” He hissed, before letting go off Phil. </p><p>Techno stood up and charged at Quackity. He threw a punch, striking him in the face. “Get the hell out of here!” He snapped, “You have 10 seconds.” He hissed, drawing his sword. Quackity clutched his already broken nose and ran off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Tommy have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tubbo.” Tommy greeted sardonically, leaning against one of the wooden supports on the podium. Tubbo spun around, “What are you doing here?” He demanded, masking his surprise. His emerald earring glimmered as he grinned, “Just wanted to see how the festival decoration was moving along.” Tubbo glared at him, “Do you really expect me to believe that? What are you really playing at?” He questioned the blonde. Tommy snorted, “Why would I tell my enemy my secrets?” </p><p>The brunette’s eyes averted to the ground below. Tommy’s grin fell, “Besides, I need to make sure Dream won’t find out.” He spoke, knowing of L’manburg’s true motive behind the festival. He knows? Tubbo stiffened. “I’m all for it, y’know.” Tommy tried to reassure. “‘Bout time he gets what he deserves.” The brunette closed his eyes and pressed his mouth into a thin line. “You should leave, Tommy. You’re not supposed to be here.” Tubbo couldn’t have anything else go wrong. </p><p>“Fine, fine.” Tommy huffed, turning away from Tubbo. “Don’t have to give me the whole spiel. I’m just glad to see you’re okay.” The blonde had begun to walk away. Tubbo scoffed, “You and I have very different definitions of okay, Tommy.” Tommy stopped his tracks as his heart filled with dread. “What?” He replied. The brunette groaned, “Not surprised you didn’t notice.” Tubbo chuckled humorlessly, “I’m so alone, Tommy.” The blonde turned around to face him. </p><p>The brunette sat at the end of the platform, his legs hanging off of the edge. The blonde didn’t hesitate to sit beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, turning his head to face Tubbo. Tubbo let out an exhausted sigh. “It’s just all so much.” He admitted, morosefully. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be like this.” Tommy blurted out, “What do you mean?” The brunette replied. A sympathetic smile had formed on the blonde’s face. “You don’t need to be president.” </p><p>Tubbo averted his eyes, “I need to be.” He retorted, denouncing Tommy’s suggestion in an instant. “We could work together.” Tommy continued, Tubbo cradled his head with his knees.”It doesn’t work like that. You shouldn’t even be talking to me right now. If Dream finds out he’ll want you dead.” Tommy huffed, ‘Lil too late for that. He already wants me dead, Tubbo.” Tubbo raised his head, eyes wide in horror. “What?” He stammered. “He’s been hunting me for weeks, Tubbo. The only reason he hasn’t killed me yet is because I’m with Techno..” He clarified. </p><p>Techno’s name left a sour taste in Tubbo’s mouth. “Do you really think that’s a good idea, Tommy?” He asked before he could stop himself. “He’s my brother, Tubbo. He cares about me.” The blonde replied, trusting Techno completely. Tubbo sent him a sad look. “You thought that before, and look what happened.” Tommy huffed, “This time’s different, Tubbo. I’m sure of it.” Tommy spoke stubbornly. Tubbo knew he wouldn’t be able to convince him. “Please just stay safe.” The brunette practically pleaded. Tommy smiled sadly, “You too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You're not alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suicide Attempt TW. Inspired by Shine a light reprise from heathers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo ran into his office, slamming the door behind him. He wept into his arm, running to his desk. He went to grab his pill bottle but it wasn’t in his usual spot next to the framed photo of him and Tommy. Tubbo’s breath quickened, he frantically began to search the whole room. He scoured the cabinets, all the drawers, even scanned the bookshelves. He was standing in the middle of the room, facing away from the door. </p><p>He held his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. His eyes burnt from his tears. He didn’t notice that the door had opened,<br/>
“Looking for something?” A figure asked from the doorway. Tubbo’s head shot toward the door, tears flooding down his cheeks, eyes wide. There stood Dream and Tommy? Tubbo was confused. Why would Tommy be here? He pushed down the gut feeling that something was off about Tommy. His hair and clothes were too neat. The hatred in his green eyes. Aren’t his eyes blue? He didn’t care. Not anymore. </p><p>Dream raised Tubbo’s bottle of sleeping pills in the air like a trophy, Tubbo stiffened.<br/>
“Give me that!” The brunette shouted with rage, charging toward the masked man. Dream erupted into laughter.<br/>
“Aw look, Tommy. Tubbo’s gonna whine!” Tommy smirked, grabbing Tubbo by his wrist,<br/>
“You don’t deserve to live.” Shadows covered the blonde’s face. Tommy shoved him to the ground. “Why not kill yourself?” He sneered. </p><p>“Here’s a sedative!” Dream grinned, dropping the pill bottle into his hands.<br/>
“You’re pathetic.” Tommy smirked, “Not only that, you’re a monster. A coward.” He ranted, Tubbo’s breathing was labored and short. “If it was up to me, I would kill you myself.” The blonde sneered, raising his head, revealing his green eyes.<br/>
Dream put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, “Just do it. You deserve to die.” Dream urged, pushing the bottle closer to his face. </p><p>Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut and swug the pill bottle to his mouth, chugging the pills, sobs shaking him. Dream and Tommy quickly left the room when they heard footsteps thundering down the hallway.<br/>
“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted, bursting into the room. His hair was disheveled and his uniform torn, he had managed to sneak past the guards. Tubbo was on his knees, empty pill bottle in hand. Tommy ran to his side, horror in his blue eyes as the situation hit him like a truck. </p><p>“No! No! No! Stop!” The blonde shrieked, shaking the brunette.  His emerald earring glimmered and the compass around his neck swayed. Tubbo stared at him with confusion. Why was he trying to stop him? “Tubbo, please!” Tommy pleaded with him, grabbing him by the shoulders. “I-I’m sorry for everything! Stay with me!” Tommy’s cries shook them both. “Please, I’ll do anything!” Tommy sobbed, his voice almost already raw. Tubbo keeled on his knees, spitting out the pills onto the carpeted floor. </p><p>The blonde threw himself around Tubbo, hugging him tightly and securely. Tubbo relaxed against his grip, burying his face into his shoulder as he sobbed. Tommy ran his fingers through Tubbo’s hair gently, trying to calm him. “It’s okay, It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Tommy’s voice trembled.<br/>
“Why did you stop me?” Tubbo whispered, Tommy stiffened in shock. “What do you mean?” Tommy was confused. “You were just here. You wanted me to die?” He stammered.<br/>
“What? I was with Phil and Techno the whole time today. I haven’t been here at all.” </p><p>Tubbo pulled away from their hug. His eyes were wide and confused, his hands clasped over his mouth. He was hyperventilating. Tommy grabbed his hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. </p><p>“Breathe.” Tommy told him, trying to stay calm. “It’s okay, you’re okay now.” He reassured him. Tubbo held his neck with his free hand.<br/>
“I can’t- I can’t breathe!” He gasped out. Tommy wrapped his arms around him. He felt Tubbo lean against him.<br/>
“I’m right here, Tubbo.” He said gently. “Breathe deep breaths, Tubbo. It’s going to be okay.” Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as Tubbo’s breathing started to calm. </p><p>The brunette let out a sigh, relieved to be finally able to speak. “Dream was here.” He mumbled into the blonde’s shoulder. Tommy stiffened,<br/>
“What?” His breath hitched. Tubbo hugged Tommy back.<br/>
“I couldn’t do it anymore, Tommy. He wanted me to kill myself.” He told him. Tommy held him tighter.<br/>
“That fucking bastard.” Tommy growled, “I’m going to kill him.” He hissed, the blonde saw red. Someone was going to pay.<br/>
“That’s not all of it.. I saw you here too. You told me how much of a coward and a monster I was.” </p><p>Tommy was stunned, “That wasn’t me, Tubbo.” He spoke, “You’re not a monster, Tubbo. I’m sorry for all of this.” He couldn’t help but think this was all his fault. Tubbo didn’t believe him and Tommy could tell. “I’m going to kill Dream.” The blonde promised, pulling away from Tubbo’s hug. Tubbo quickly and frantically protested.<br/>
“No, No, No! I am not letting you get hurt because of me!” Tubbo cried, grabbing Tommy’s shirt. </p><p>Tommy offered him a caring smile, “I won’t get hurt. I promise.” He reassured. Tubbo shook his head,<br/>
“Don’t leave me!” He sobbed, Tommy gave his hand a squeeze.<br/>
“I won’t. I’m not leaving you ever again.” He promised.<br/>
“What about L’manburg? Dream will kill you.” He protested.<br/>
“L’manburg means nothing to me anymore. Not after what it did to us.” He retorted, averting his blue eyes. “If I do die, Tubbo. Then at least it will be while protecting you. If he wants to get to you, he needs to get through me first.” Tommy smiled gently and sadly. </p><p>“We need to stay together.” Tubbo spoke. Tommy nodded. “Suppose we leave this shithole?” The blonde asked and the brunette chuckled. “About time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking, what if Dream could make clones? He's a demon in the lore after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Major Character Death and Injury description TW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and Tubbo sat at the podium, catching up. The blonde had cracked a joke and the brunette snorted. They both had failed to notice the footsteps coming up behind them. The blonde flinched upon hearing a familiar hissing sound, his eyes going wide as primal instinct took over. He shoved the brunette away, knocking him to the ground. Tubbo stared at him in shock and confusion until a boom shook them both and the ground. </p><p>Tommy tried to get out of the way. He really did. But he was too late. The shockwave sent him crashing to the ground. His head ached, the blood rushed in his ears. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He tried to get off of his stomach but the pain was too much. He stiffened, letting out a helpless cry. “T..Tubbo.” He croaked, his blurry vision making out the brunette on the ground a few feet away. He wasn’t moving. </p><p>Blood gushed from his wounds, severe burns covered his legs and lower back. He was covered in ash and soot. He hacked up blood, his unfocused blue eyes staring at the drops of blood that had fallen out of his mouth. Tommy reached his arm out toward Tubbo, his arm quickly going slack against the ground. The blonde’s breathes were short and shallow, pain and exhaustion covered him in a thick veil. He could barely even keep his eyes open. </p><p>Soon enough, Tommy’s head slumped down, his forehead pressed into the dirt. The crackling of fire was the last thing he heard before it all went to black. </p><p>Tubbo laid still on the burnt grass. A soft groan escaped his lips, the aching of his limbs covered his mind in a thick fog. He opened his eyes, his ears rang and his vision was blurry. </p><p>The brunette managed to distinguish a figure on the ground, unmoving. It took Tubbo a moment to realize who it was. “Tommy?” He croaked, his voice hoarse. His limbs screamed at him as he got onto his knees and crawled over to the blonde. “..Tommy?” Tubbo repeated, lowering his voice to a whimper. </p><p>He held onto his outstretched hand. He gently lifted the teen’s limp body over, and gasped. The blonde’s eyes were closed shut, blood had dripped from his lips. Tommy was so pale, he almost looked as white as a sheet. “Tommy?” His voice was barely audible. The brunette leaned his head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. Reality hit him like a truck when he couldn’t hear one. His eyes widened in horror, his mouth hung open as tears built up in his eyes. </p><p>Tears dripped onto the blonde’s tattered blue uniform before Tubbo even realized he was crying. He shot his head up, “No, no, no!” Tubbo cried out in distress. He placed one of his hands over the other on Tommy’s chest. He pressed down, pinching the blonde’s nose and breathed air into Tommy’s lungs. He repeated this for what felt like hours to the brunette. </p><p>Tubbo couldn’t accept it. This couldn’t be it, not after everything they’d been through. He cupped his face and flinched at how cold his skin felt. He trembled, sobs racking his body. Despite how his body protested, he pulled Tommy into a tight hug as he sobbed. “You can’t…” He wailed, “You can’t leave me!” Tubbo shrieked. His eyes were burning from the smoke and his tears. </p><p>Unfortunately, the brunette pleaded to deaf ears. Tommy was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blood and Injury TW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blonde shot his head back and forth to observe his surroundings. He was home, the chill of the basement made him shiver. He sat up in bed, before standing up in the middle of the small room. He stretched out and yawned. He climbed up the ladder, ascending to the ground floor of the house. “Techno? Phil?” He called, a grin forming on his face. </p><p>He frowned when he didn’t get a response. Maybe they’re still asleep? They must be. He climbed up the second ladder to the attic, expecting to find his brother and father’s calm sleeping forms. He bit his lip when they both were nowhere to be found. He climbed back down to the first floor. He made himself a glass of water and drank it as he sat next to the fireplace. He grabbed one of the loaves of bread and tore off a chunk and popped it into his mouth. </p><p>The blonde walked over to the coat rack. He picked up his boots, putting them on. He put on his warm and fuzzy winter coat, zipping it tight. He grabbed a sword from the table and walked out of the door. “Phil? Techno?” He called out once more. They were probably fine. They had to be. He made his way to the turtle farm, scanning for the pair and groaned when he didn’t find them there. The blonde made his way back to the cabin as it began to snow. </p><p>He shivered, he hoped they would get back soon. He hated being alone. He clutched the sword as he sat by the fire, he stared into the mesmerizing flames for what felt like hours. Soon he felt himself dozing off, given the extra warmth. He woke up with a start, he gripped the armrests of his chair. How long had he been out? It was almost dark now. The fire had gone out. Tommy groaned, the dread in his chest returning. He shivered, seeing his breath in front of him. </p><p>He nuzzled into the coat for much needed comfort. The blonde felt eyes staring at him from somewhere unknown. He jumped out of his seat when he heard a knock at the door. “Yeah?” He replied, walking over to the door. Phil and Techno had scared the shit out of him. He swung the door open and his face fell. He saw a masked man staring back at him. He tried to swing the door shut but Dream shoved his foot in the crack. </p><p>Tommy stumbled backward, letting out a distressed cry. “W-What are you doing here!?” He cried out, gasping for breath. Dream pushed the door open with ease, walking over to Tommy and grabbing him by the collar. “You’re coming with me.” The dirty blonde hissed with venom that struck fear into the blonde. Tommy struggled against his grip, letting out a scream. His eyes darted around the room, he grabbed at the ground behind him blindly. </p><p>His hand grabbed a hilt, he swung the blade forward, stabbing Dream in the side. Dream growled, furious that the teen was fighting back. The dirty blonde adjusted his grip, putting him into a tight chokehold. The blonde let out a strangled gasp as Dream tightened his grip ever so slightly. Soon his lungs felt like they were on fire. Tears brimmed in the blonde’s eyes. “What are they gonna think, huh?” Dream smirked. Tommy let out a pained whimper.</p><p>“When they come back, you’ll be long gone.” The dirty blonde spoke coldly, his eyes full of bloodlust and rage. Tommy’s face had grown purple, he scratched against Dream’s strong hands. The blonde’s baby blue eyes soon faded to a dull gray. He stared at the masked man with unfocused eyes. His eyes drooped shut, blood trickling from his red lips. A satisfied smirk grew across Dream’s face as he loosened his grip on the teen’s neck. He threw the blonde over his shoulder. </p><p>Tommy woke up with a strangled gasp, his exhaustion laden mind panicked when he didn’t recognize where he was. It was a dark, cold room. He hugged himself, shivering, he wasn’t wearing his coat anymore. He tried to stand but let out a pained yelp when he felt something tug against his ankles. He fell to the ground, his hands coming up to defend his face from the stone floor. </p><p>He shot his head over his shoulder, his frantic eyes widening when he realized why he fell. Thick iron chains had been fastened to his ankles from the wall. The blonde’s breathing quickened, his eyes darted back and forth, the memories coming back to him in a tidal wave. </p><p>Dream had found him. The blonde winced as he rubbed his neck, infruitating the bruises that were dotted on his neck. His head pounded, his throat was dry and sore. The blonde’s lips were cracked, hacking coughs shook his whole body like a leaf. He wiped his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed as blood smeared onto his hand. Tommy’s eyes darted to the door when he heard faint footsteps from outside of it. He wanted to fight but his condition pleaded otherwise. </p><p>Dream opened the door, “Oh you’re finally awake.” He sounded almost annoyed. Tommy glared, rattling against his chains. “Where am I!? What did you do to me!?” The blonde demanded, his voice hoarse. A smile formed from under the dirty blonde’s mask. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re never getting out.” Tommy froze, his eyes widened with horror at those words. </p><p>His mind raced before the blonde’s eyes lit up. “What about Techno?” He hissed, “He’ll know you took me.” Dream gritted his teeth, “He doesn’t know where we are, Tommy.” Nethertheless, Tommy could sense his fear. The blonde formed a weak smirk, “I know you’re scared of him.” He taunted. Dream glared at him, “Don't forget where you are right now. I could kill you, y’know?” He hissed at the teen. </p><p>The blonde scoffed, “You wouldn’t do that. You need leverage.” Tommy was right and they both knew it. Dream took off his mask, his emerald eyes were cold. “Doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you, Tommy.” He snarled, pulling out a dagger from his pocket. Tommy let out an involuntary gasp, he backed away, as far as the chains would allow. </p><p>Dream walked toward him, the blonde threw a punch the instant he was in range. Dream easily blocked it, he kicked the blonde in the face as hard as he could. Tommy cried out, clutching his eye. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Fuck..you.” He snarled in between sobs. “Don’t fight back.” Dream growled, brandishing his dagger so Tommy could see it. </p><p>“It’ll be more than a kick next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Imprisonment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blood and Injury, Death TW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy, we’re home!” Phil’s cherry voice called from the front door, Techno huffed, “Looks like it snowed.” Phil’s smile faded when the teen didn’t answer the door. “Tommy?” He repeated, flinching when he realized that the door was unlocked. Techno noticed as well and frowned. “That’s weird.” He noted as he took a step inside. Father and son scanned the room, their eyes landing on the chair by the fireplace. It had been knocked over. </p><p>“Tommy?” Techno called out to his younger brother. Again they were met with no response, “He was definitely here. Look at all of the crumbs he left on the table.” Techno huffed, trying to lighten the mood. Phil walked over to the chair to pick it up and froze. “What is it?” Techno asked his father out of concern and confusion. Phil pointed to the dried blood that had stained the floor. </p><p>“It’s..” Phil started but Techno cut him off, “Blood?” The hybrid was bewildered to say the least. Something was wrong and they both knew it. “Check the basement, I’ll check the turtle farm.” Phil spoke, his voice trembling. Techno nodded, “Alright. Stay safe.” He adjusted his long braids. “Will do.” Phil shoved his hat on his head and ran out of the door. </p><p>Techno climbed down the ladders to Tommy’s room, it looked deserted. Just as messy as it had been before. Techno bit his lip and climbed his way back up to the main floor. He got on his knees and examined the blood stain once more, his eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the possibilities. </p><p>He heard Phil’s loud footsteps thunder up the stairs. He opened the door, panting. “He’s not there.” They said at the same time. Techno pressed his lips into a thin line, “He won’t have ran off by himself, right? Tommy’s not that stupid.” Techno asked. Phil shook his head, ignoring his remark. “No, he wouldn’t. He would’ve at least left a note.” He replied. Techno gritted his teeth, “There’s only one person who could’ve done this, Phil.” He hissed. Phil’s face darkened, “Dream.” He spat that name with hatred. </p><p>Phil grabbed the hilt of his sword, both him and Techno saw red. “He’s going to pay.” The older blonde growled with fury. “Where does he live?” Phil asked, Techno shook his head. “No idea. I have an idea though.” He spoke coldly. Phil knew exactly what he meant.<br/>
————-<br/>
Dream eyes scoured through the letter, a smirk grew on his face. It was a request for a meeting from Techno. His ego screamed that they were none the wiser. Dream opened the cell door, putting the letter into his pocket. Tommy raised his head, one eye swollen shut. His one good eye glared at Dream with venom. “What do you want?” He spat, his voice hoarse. Dream huffed, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>“They don’t care about you.” He taunted.<br/>
Tommy struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back. He saw right through the dirty blonde’s act. “Go to hell.” He growled, thrashing against his restraints. “I’m not lying, Tommy. They really don’t give a shit about you.” He waved his hands in protest. Tommy’s glare darkened, “Why should I listen to you?” He spat. “If you don’t cooperate, I will kill you.” Dream told him, pulling his sword out of its sheath.</p><p>“I’m never going to be on your side.” Tommy spoke defiantly, not backing down when Dream raised his sword. Without another word, Dream slashed him across his cheeks and nose. Tommy hissed, biting back a cry. Dream swung back his leg and kicked him in the stomach, the blonde let out a pained cry. Tommy keeled over. The blonde wheezed, trying to regain his breath. “What about now?” Dream sneered, pulling him upright by the hair. </p><p>The blonde gritted his bloodied teeth, glaring at the dirty blonde with rage and fear. He didn’t speak, just letting out labored breaths. Dream smirked, “That’s what I thought.” He turned his head, leaving his back to the blonde. Dream walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind him. Tommy sat with back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Tears welled up in his eyes, “Phil...Techno..Anyone, please.” He pleaded with a faint whimper. </p><p>Tears streamed down the blonde’s scarred and bleeding face. He choked back a sob, he had never felt so alone since Logsted. His legs and arms felt numb. His stomach and head ached horribly. He hung his head, tears spilling onto the stone floor. His faith in his father and brother’s ability to save him was waning. But he knew that he was never giving in. No matter what Dream did to him. </p><p>———<br/>
Phil gritted his teeth as him and Techno arrived at the mountain. They and Dream had decided on a place to meet. Techno gripped his father’s shoulder, steadying him. Once the masked man arrived, Phil had to control his urge to push the dirty blonde off of the cliff. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Dream asked, with a smile that infuriated the pair to their very cores. “Oh, I was wondering. What should our next move be?” Techno asked, pushing the voices down into the back of his mind. </p><p>Dream hummed, pondering the question. “I heard about some plans for some minor terrorism around L’manburg.” He suggested. Techno nodded, “Always good.” Phil nodded with agreement. He did hate L’manburg, but the true source of his rage was standing right in front of him. “Hm have you two seen Tommy anywhere?” Dream suddenly asked, keeping his innocent act up. Something inside of Phil snapped. He lurched forward and grabbed Dream by the neck with both hands. “Don’t fucking play that act, you bastard.” He sneered, “Where is Tommy?” He demanded. </p><p>Dream’s shock subsided, he gritted his teeth. “Hell if I know. You should know. You’re his father after all.” Phil squeezed his neck tighter at this jab. “Don’t fucking play coy with me, mate.” He growled, dangling Dream over the cliff. “Where. Is. My. Son.” He repeated his demand. Dream smirked from under his mask. “I‘ll never tell you.” He spoke coldly. Techno brandished his sword, “Really?” The hybrid replied, pressing the blade against Dream’s chest. Dream smirked, wheezing out a breath when Phil made his grip even tighter.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Dream wheezed out. Techno’s eyes narrowed. “He’s my little brother, Dream. He’s my ally.” He growled, pressing the sword into his chest, drawing blood. Dream scoffed, “That didn’t stop you too from fighting before. Stop pretending. Both of you. Neither of you were there for him.” Dream spat. “You fucking almost drove the kid to suicide. You killed him and his friends multiple times.” Phil shouted, “You made his life hell.” Dream’s eyes slipped shut, “I’m sure his life would’ve been better if he had a father.” He retorted. </p><p>“Where is Tommy.” Techno snarled driving the blade deeper into his chest. “You’ll never know.” He cackled, his face purple. That was the last straw. Phil let go of the dirty blonde’s neck. Letting him plummet to the rough water far below. Dream sank deep into the water, unable to escape due to his already oxygen deprived state. Just like that, Dream lost his first life. </p><p>Phil and Techno glared at the harsh waters below. “We need to save Tommy.” Phil’s eyes welled with tears as he forced his head away from the sea. He pulled his son into a tight hug. “We’ll find him.” Techno reassured his father. He carded his fingers through his father’s short hair as he sobbed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blood and Injury TW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy raised his head when he heard stomps above him. His eye was still swollen shut, the newly formed cut across his face had stopped bleeding. His stomach must’ve been bruised. Just like his neck, Tommy huffed sardonically. His bound arms ached, he shuffled his legs and let out a pained scream. His ankles felt like they were on fire. He froze with fear when he heard thundering footsteps run down a flight of stairs and the hall outside the cell door. </p><p>Dream threw open the cell door with more fury than usual. The dirty blonde’s chest was covered in bandages. “Shut up!” Dream snapped, slapping the blonde across the face. Tommy stared at Dream wide eyed. He noticed the dark bruises that covered Dream’s neck. “What..What happened to you?” He croaked. Dream huffed, “Doesn’t matter to you.” Tommy averted his gaze, his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>Dream raised an eyebrow when Tommy didn’t respond. “Got something to say?” He sneered, the blonde turned his head back to the dirty blonde. The blonde slowly made the connection between Dream’s new wounds and who he must’ve fought. “Did..they fight you?” Tommy croaked. Dream stiffened before nodding. “Yes.” He replied simply. Tommy huffed, “Told you.” He said without much emotion. </p><p>Dream glared at the chained teen, “They’re never going to find you, Tommy.” Tommy only shivered, his mouth was beyond dry and his stomach ached with hunger pains. His one good eye was half lidded, dark circles were forming under it. Dream pressed his mouth into a thin line, “I’ll get you some food and water.” He spoke, closing the door behind him when he left. The blonde hung his head and stared at the floor. His foggy mind made it hard to think clearly. </p><p>After a while, Dream opened the cell door with a tray in hand. On the tray was bread and a glass of  water. Dream untied his wrists, letting him eat and drink. Tommy let out a cry as he tried to move his arms. Eventually, with a trembling hand he grabbed the glass of water and chugged it. He blinked, his mind slightly clearing after being slightly hydrated. He grabbed the bread and ate it. Feeling rejuvenated, he looked up at Dream. </p><p>“What now?” He asked, his voice trembling. “That’s it. I have things to do.” The masked man responded cryptically and left the room. He heard the lock click and footsteps go up the stairs. Tommy let out a sigh, he could tell he was slipping again. He caressed his sore wrists as he laid against the cool wall. He didn’t dare move his legs, although their redness was worrying. The blonde wondered if Dream would just kill him. He doubted it, considering the positives to him keeping him alive. </p><p>That didn’t mean that Tommy’s pain hurt any less. It felt like an eternity, sitting alone in the dark cell. He felt so alone and considering the only person he had seen in the last two days was Dream, didn’t make things any better. The blonde wondered if Phil and Techno were ever going to come for him. He was losing his resistance to fight back against Dream’s manipulation. The agony and loneliness eroded his rational thought.</p><p>Maybe they forgot him? Tommy always had feared that their love for him was just an act. The passing hours only reinforced that belief. Even Dream was gone. He wondered if that was bad or not. He was sure it wasn’t, knowing that Dream was the one behind this. But on the other side, Dream was starting to look like the only person he had right now. It was like an ocean of cold harsh water flowing against his skin. </p><p>He gasped as tears built in his eyes, he felt submerged in it all. Familiar thoughts of grief, resentment and fear began to pull him under the waves. He closed his eyes, he almost just let himself go under. His eyes shot open letting out a panicked gasp. They didn’t hate him and he knew it. They were coming back for him. Even if they didn’t, he was going to save himself. He glared at the door, hatred and determination filling his good baby blue eye. Dream was going to pay dearly. All he needed to do was wait. </p><p>Tommy slumped against the wall, a small triumphant smile playing on his features. He wouldn’t lose himself to his manipulation. He wasn’t a puppet. But he sure as hell was going to keep up the impression that he was. The blonde let his eyes flutter shut. He needed rest, that was for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy groaned as light filtered into the room. His temples ached, he looked at Dream’s figure in the doorway. “Hello?” His voice called out, Tommy made sure to make it sound as meek as possible. “Good morning, Tommy.” Dream greeted, holding a tray of food. He scarfed down the food when it was put down in front of him. He couldn’t hide that he was starving. He stared at the dirty blonde before him, he bit back all of the insults he could easily spat without a second thought. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He spoke with faux concern. Dream huffed before sitting before him. “I’m fine.” He answered simply. Tommy let out a sigh, averting his eyes to the ground. He hated doing this, he couldn’t wait to sink a blade into the masked man whenever he had the chance. He let out a somber sigh and he could tell Dream smirked from under his mask. “Why did I think that they ever cared about me?” He asked morosefully. </p><p>Dream hummed before taking off his mask. He was an idiot if Tommy thought that made him look more sincere. “They used you, Tommy.” He spoke with faux sympathy. No, you did. Tommy kept his gaze on the ground. They both froze when they heard a commotion from upstairs. “It’s them.” Dream spat, running up the stairs. He even forgot to close the door. What an idiot, Tommy huffed with a small smirk. He scoured the room to see what he had at his disposal. His eye lit up when he saw a medium size rock. He laid on the floor, stretching himself as far out as possible. He just managed to grab onto it with his fingertips.</p><p>The blonde grunted, pulling the rock toward him. Eventually it was by his lap. Now for the hard part, he bit the inside of cheek as he grabbed his lower leg, he raised the rock as far up in the air as he could. He slammed it into the chain, after a few attempts the first one broke off. A grin formed on his wounded face. He struck the second one, breaking the chain with confidence he hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. He gritted his teeth when he moved his feet. He froze when he heard a particularly loud shout from upstairs. He crawled to the corner behind the door, clutching a knife. </p><p>His pulse quickened as the footsteps rapidly  descended down the steps. He gripped the knife until his knuckles grew white. He held his breath when the footsteps stopped right outside the door. Phil stared into the cell with bewilderment, seeing the mess on the floor and the chains. He had managed to sneak past Dream as him and Techno fought. He stepped into the room. Tommy was prepared to stab at the booted leg before Phil completely walked into the room. His hand was on his katana out of habit. </p><p>“Phil?” Tommy blurted out in a whisper, his eyes wide. Phil spun around, gasping when he saw the blonde in the corner. He dropped to his knees. “Tommy!” He whisper-yelled, pulling his son into a tight embrace. Tears spilled down both of their faces. Tommy shook like a leaf, “I knew you were coming back for me.” He said with a relieved grin, wrapping his arms around the back of his dad’s neck. Hands clasped over Phil’s mouth when he saw the condition Tommy was in. His left eye had been swollen shut, a new cut now stretched across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He almost looked gaunt, he had bags under his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy offered him a gentle smile, “I’m okay, Dad.” He tried to reassure him. Fury filled the older blonde’s eyes as he saw the dark bruises on Tommy’s neck. Phil wished he had pushed farther into Dream’s neck when he had the chance. “Come on let’s get out of here.” Phil urged, Tommy nodded, keeping his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil tried to get them both back to their feet. Tommy hissed in pain, “Motherfucker.” He swore, his ankles shook and ached. “I don’t think I can walk, Phil.” He hissed out, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. Phil nodded, easily hoisting up the light teen. </p><p>Tommy buried his head into his father’s shoulder as he carried him up the stairs. He kept his eyes shut, he felt lightheaded. But that didn’t stop him from stiffening when he heard Techno shout in pain as Dream stabbed his side. Techno punched Dream in the face, shattering the mask instantly. Phil gently placed Tommy on the ground, rushing to help Techno. The older blonde brandished his katana, charging in, Phil stabbed Dream in the back. Items fell out of Techno’s pocket while he fought Dream. One of which was a loaded crossbow. Tommy saw his chance to help, he slowly crawled over to the weapon, he pointed the arrow toward the trio. His hands shook over the trigger, he wouldn’t dare to shoot his father or brother. </p><p>Dream swung his elbow, socking Phil in the jaw. Phil jumped back, going in a defensive stance. He didn’t even notice that Tommy had moved from where he left him. Techno growled, slashing at Dream. He stabbed him in the shoulder while Dream kicked Techno in the stomach, shoving him away.<br/>
Techno landed on ground, Dream marched over to him with his sword outstretched. The crossbow shook, Tommy gritted his teeth and fired, the arrow whizzed by Dream’s face. Tommy silently swore as Dream turned his head and stared at the young blonde in shock. Tommy scoured the ground for another arrow and stiffened when he couldn’t find one. “Tommy?” Dream called out, he could hear his voice tremble in shock. His emerald eyes morphed into rage when he realized what Tommy was trying to do. </p><p>Phil raced to Tommy’s side, the older blonde stood in front of his son. “Stay away from him.” He hissed with venom. While Dream was distracted, Techno swiped his legs with his own. Toppling him to the ground. Before Dream even knew what happened, Techno had grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground. “I thought you were on my side.” Dream breathed out. Tommy let out a laugh. “You really are a fucking fool. Eh? I was never on your side, Dream.” He sneered, he had an arm wrapped around Phil, keeping him upright. </p><p>Phil walked them both to Dream and Techno. “You really thought that after all that you fucking put me through, I would be on your side?” He scoffed with disbelief. “You tried to drown me. Guess what, Dream?” He pointed at himself with an almost manic smile on his face. “You fucking failed.” He spat, Phil helped Tommy get on his knees. Dream growled, “I’m going to kill you.” Normally Tommy would’ve quivered but that only made him more furious. He swung back his fist and punched the dirty blonde’s face. A grin of satisfaction grew on the teen’s face as his nose started to bleed. </p><p>“Y’know, Dream. When I said that I was never going to be on your side. That wasn’t a protest. That was a promise.” Tommy spoke coldly. “I was the only one here for you!” Dream shouted, cringing as blood dripped into his mouth. Tommy laughed sardonically at the audacity. “You were the one who drove everyone else away. You’re the problem. Ever notice how you have no one? Where’s George and Sapnap? Oh right, they left you.” Dream struggled against Techno’s grip, he wanted to wrang his hands around the teen’s neck more than anything. </p><p>“Doesn’t feel good when you’re the one gettin’ it, huh? Now you only understand a fraction of what you made me feel. Really makes you feel like a failure?” He questioned. His eyes narrowed when Dream didn’t reply. “Fucking answer me. Does it hurt?” He growled. “You’re a monster.” Dream croaked. Tommy scoffed, “You would be an expert on that. Wouldn’t ya?” He snarled. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but his head began to pound. He hissed, putting a hand on his temple. Phil put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. “Go to hell, Dream.” Tommy sneered, before squeezing eyes shut. </p><p>Phil felt his son lean against him, the teen’s face was constricted in pain. “Tommy?” He whispered to him. “Let’s get out of here.” He gasped out. Phil nodded, hoisting the younger blonde into his arms. Techno shoved Dream’s head into the dirt when he struggled against him. “Don’t even try.” Techno growled, Dream didn’t heed his warning. Techno grabbed his sword and whacked him with its hilt. Dream instantly went limp against the ground. Techno dragged his body inside Dream’s house. “Should we set this alight?” Techno asked the blondes. “Yes.” Tommy croaked out, still clutching his head. </p><p>Techno nodded, pulling out a flint and steel. He locked the front door before dousing the wooden house in flames. The hybrid huffed, satisfied with his work. “Alright, let’s go home.” He said with a small smile. “I’m glad you’re okay, y’know?” Techno spoke to Tommy as the trio walked back home. Tommy gave him a weak smile. “Thanks for saving me.” He croaked. Phil smiled gently, adjusting his hold on Tommy. “Of course.” Phil’s smile fell. “I’m sorry for letting you get hurt.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue to the Capture, Imprisonment, Rescue chapters : ) <br/>Blood and Injury description, Panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno opened the door for the pair, letting out a huff at the disarray the cabin was left in. “Tommy?” The blonde hummed in response. “Is it okay if you sleep upstairs until your injuries heal?” Tommy nodded weakly, he didn’t want to be alone anyway. Techno nodded, “I’ll make some food.” Phil nodded and climbed up the ladder as gently as he could. Phil laid Tommy down in his bed in the attic, careful not to aggravate his injuries. Tommy let out a relieved sigh, curling into the covers. </p><p>Phil gave him a weak smile, “We need to dress your wounds.” He spoke, searching the room for a first aid kit. Tommy turned to his side, looking at his father as he worked. “Can we get these shackles off?” Tommy groaned, Phil nodded before turning around with the box in hand. The older blonde huffed, placing the kit at the foot of the bed. Phil had grabbed a bobby pin from Techno’s desk. Tommy stretched out his legs, Phil held his ankle gently. </p><p>The older blonde jiggled the bobby pin in the lock, sighing with relief when it unlocked. He cringed at the skin’s condition. It was raw, an angry shade of red. “What is it?” Tommy asked, wincing when the cold air bit his sensitive skin. “Dad?” Tommy repeated, concerned at his silence. “It’s just your ankles, Tommy…” His quiet voice trailed off, moving to unlock the other one. As soon as Phil finished, Tommy sat up and scanned his ankles. He cringed from the pain of the sudden movement. </p><p>Tommy offered his father a pained smile, “It’s going to be fine, Dad.” He tried to reassure Phil as well as himself. Tommy gritted his teeth as Phil disinfected and bandaged his ankles. Phil’s somber gaze softened further as he looked at the teen’s wounded face. “Your eye looks like it's getting worse.” He sighed, Tommy flinched when he brushed the bruise with his hand. Tommy huffed bitterly, averting his gaze. His eye was still swollen shut and the skin around it had become a shade of dark purple. “That’s what happens when you get kicked in the eye.” He laughed humorlessly. </p><p>Phil pulled his son into a hug, Tommy stiffened for a moment before hugging him back. “I’m sorry.” Tears built up in Phil’s eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut. Tommy buried his face in his father’s uniform. Tommy rubbed comforting circles into his father’s back as he cried. The blonde flinched when he felt something wet building up his eyes. He closed his eyes, letting the tears dampen Phil’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Tommy.” Phil sobbed, Tommy pulled him closer. “We’re okay now.” Tommy replied, “It’s okay.” </p><p>Neither of them wanted to let go. But eventually Tommy pulled away from the embrace, wiping his tears away. He frowned when he noticed the dark circles under his father’s eyes. Phil held his hand, Tommy gave his a reassuring squeeze. Phil gave him a small smile, kissing his forehead. Phil huffed, grabbing the bandages and disinfectant, “We need to finish dressing your wounds.” Tommy nodded in agreement, straightening his posture. </p><p> </p><p>Phil put the bandage to his eye, stiffening when Tommy flinched. “Are you okay?” He asked his son with worry. “I’ll be fine. It just hurts.” He replied, gritting his teeth. Phil nodded, he wrapped the bandages around his head, soon covering the bruise. Tommy let out a sigh of relief when Phil finished. “Sorry. It’s just your cut now.” He spoke, wiping the wound with disinfectant. He grabbed a large band aid and applied it to the bridge of his nose. “Alright, done!” He said with a gentle smile. </p><p>“Can I see it?” The blonde asked with curiosity. Phil nodded, walking over to Techno’s desk and grabbing the mirror. He handed the mirror to the blonde, Tommy held the handle and gazed into the mirror. Despite his wounds, he grinned, “I look like a badass.” Phil smiled, “You are.” He affirmed. Tommy’s baby blue eye lit up, “Really?” He asked. “Yup,” Phil nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tommy smiled, “Thanks, Dad.” </p><p>A pleasant aroma wafted into the attic, Tommy and Phil turned their heads to the ladder. “Food’s ready.” Techno spoke, putting the tray of food on the floor before hoisting himself up the extra distance. Techno placed the tray on his desk and handed glasses of water to Tommy and Phil. “Thanks, Techno.” Tommy said with a grin, before drinking the glass. Phil frowned, turning his head to Techno. “Do you think he can eat?” He asked. Techno shrugged, “Probably.” He spoke, handing Tommy a chicken sandwich. </p><p>Tommy’s mouth practically watered, he quickly scarfed it down. He cringed as he swallowed, “Fuck,” He gasped, rubbing his neck. “Yeah..It’s going to hurt for a while.” Phil spoke, “Don’t eat too fast.” He advised. Phil drank his cup of water, placing his and Tommy’s empty glasses on the desk. He grabbed his sandwich and ate it while Tommy and Techno talked. Tommy grinned, “Do you guys want to play a game?” Techno and Phil nodded. </p><p>-------<br/>	Tommy woke up with a start, wheezing out short breaths. His eye darted around the room, relaxing slightly when he saw Phil and Techno asleep in the room with him. He pushed the heavy cover off of him. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He pulled his legs to his chest as he caught his breath. Phil furrowed his eyebrow, slowly opening his eyes when he heard quiet crying. </p><p>Tommy clutched his hands over his mouth, tears spilling down his face. “Tommy?” Phil’s tired voice called out in the dark. Tommy didn’t respond, he only buried his head in his knees. Phil got onto his feet and walked across the room and sat on Tommy’s bed, next to him. He pulled him into a hug. “Did you have a nightmare?” He asked gently, Tommy raised his head and nodded. His hair draped over his bandaged eye, he hugged Phil back. Phil’s expression softened, he ran his fingers through the blonde’s curly hair. “It’s okay, Tommy. I’m here. Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Tommy shook his head. It was about Dream again. He had found him in the woods. He thought about his hands wrapping tight around his neck. He couldn’t breathe. Then he heard Techno’s and Phil’s voices in the distance. He felt the grip around his throat tighten. Tears spilled down the blonde’s cheeks as he gasped for air. The burning slowly faded. He felt so cold. Dream squeezed his neck long after the blonde had gone limp. His face had grown to a sickly shade of purple. The mark of tears dug into his skin. Residue of blood had smeared around his lips. </p><p>“That’s okay,” Phil said with a gentle smile, it quickly fell when Tommy sobbed. “Please don’t leave me.” Tommy pleaded, gripping onto Phil for dear life. “I don’t want to die. Please.” Phil pulled him closer, “I’m never going to let you get hurt again.” Phil vowed as Tommy leaned against him. He looked so small and vulnerable. The pit in Phil’s chest grew, “You’re not going to die, Tommy. We’re going to protect you no matter what.” He promised the teen. </p><p>Tommy stiffened, tears stung his eyes. They were going to die.  “You can’t leave.” He sobbed, “You can’t-” He cut himself with a gasp. He pulled back from Phil’s embrace, he was clutching his neck. His eye was wild and panicked as he gasped for air. Phil pulled down his trembling hands and held them tightly. “Shhhh, look at me.” He tried to soothe. “Breathe in deeply.” He advised and Tommy took in a shaky gasp. </p><p>Tommy inhaled and exhaled, he slowly started to regulate his breathing. “You’re okay. We’re okay.” Phil reassured him, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. Tommy sighed a shaky breath, “I’m..okay.” He had to say it so he’d believe it, he hugged himself. “I can play a disk for you.” Phil offered, handing him a tissue. Tommy blew his nose and gave him a weak nod, “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Shards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil and Tommy confrontation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were never there.” Tommy spat, tears already spilling down his cheeks. Phil opened his mouth to speak but the younger blonde cut him off. Tommy’s face darkened, “You never loved me. Be honest.” He choked out between sobs. A sardonic smile played on Tommy’s features. “I was always useless, huh?” Phil could barely hear his voice above the carnage around him. “Are you serious, Tommy?” Phil hissed, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Tommy’s smile quickly fell. </p><p>“Yes!” Tommy snapped, gritting his teeth. “You and Techno call me a traitor, but you know what?” He growled as his eyes stung from the smoke and his tears. “It was always you.” He spoke coldly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Phil stared at him in shock. “You were the traitor, Phil. Your love was always conditional. I know you pretended to care. You never cared. You just stood there and let me lose my fucking mind.” His voice was barely above a whisper now. </p><p>“Does it need to go without saying that I could’ve died? Really shows how much you fucking care. You worked with him, Phil. You worked with him to destroy what I helped fucking build. You destroyed Wilbur’s creation, Phil.” At the mention of the brunette’s name, Phil choked back a sob. Tommy’s gaze only hardened. “That was my last memory I had of him.” He choked out, sobs shaking his battered body. Grief hit Tommy like a truck. </p><p>The younger blonde squeezed his eyes shut as he turned away from who he had considered his father. He fell to his knees, sobs consuming him. He stiffened as he felt arms wrap around him. He wretched himself away from Phil’s embrace. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He hissed, his face flushed. Tommy glared at Phil as he turned his head. Tears spilled down the older man’s cheeks as he stared at his youngest son with grief, regret and shock. Tommy extinguished the part of him that ached at the sight. </p><p>“Just fucking leave me alone.” Tommy snarled, trying to run past him. Phil grabbed onto his wrist. Tommy yanked his wrist away, he took off in a sprint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Last breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy faces off Dream. Who will win?<br/>Blood and Injury description, Major character death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voices roared in his ears when Tommy had learned where Dream was hiding. The blonde gritted his teeth, he couldn’t hear himself think over the chaotic chorus. The voices demanded blood. It had become apparent to him that they didn’t care whose over the last few days. He covered his ears, his head was spinning. He felt a hand on his shoulder and thought he had imagined it. <br/>“Tommy?” Tubbo cried out, grabbing him by the shoulders. </p><p>Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, tears already streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t respond to the brunette’s cries of worry. The pressure against Tommy’s chest was excruciating. He was getting pulled under. He shot his eyes open, gasping desperately for air, let alone composure. Tubbo gripped his shoulders hard, tears streamed down the brunette’s scarred face as well. His terrified expression transformed into worry when he saw the blonde’s blue eyes focus on him. </p><p>“Tommy?” Tubbo whimpered out, tears spilling down his face. The blonde flinched when he felt something wet drip down his face. Tears. Tommy scrubbed them away roughly. It was humiliating enough, letting Tubbo see him like this. <br/>“Tubbo.” Tommy breathed out, his eyes still wide and panicked. Weak, Weak. Weak! The voices chanted, shifting from their bloodlust. He tried to push them down into the recess of his mind. <br/>“What happened?” The brunette stammered. Tommy only shook his head.</p><p>Tubbo wasn’t satisfied with that answer. The brunette bit the inside of his cheek, he hated seeing Tommy like this. <br/>“Are you okay?” Tubbo spoke, already knowing the answer. Tommy averted his gaze, <br/>“I’ll be fine, Tubbo.” He forced a smile on his face that Tubbo could tell was full of pain. Tubbo huffed, “What should we do next?” He spoke gently before continuing. “We know where Dream is. What should we do next?” Tubbo repeated, Tommy looked back at the brunette. Tubbo flinched at the red that lingered in his irises. </p><p>“We prepare to fight.” Tommy spoke, the thirst for blood tore through his psyche like a blaze. <br/>“What?” Tubbo’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We can’t do that. If we try to fight him he’ll kill us.” Tubbo protested, raising his voice. Tommy stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed.<br/> “What would be the point then, Tubbo?” The blonde’s voice was eerily calm. Tubbo’s blood ran cold like ice, <br/>“We’ll be alive, Tommy!” He cried with protest. He couldn’t lose him. Not after everything. Not now. Tommy offered him a slight smile, not of rage but of empathy. </p><p>Tommy took his hand into his own, “I’m not letting you get hurt, Tubbo.” He promised, the red in his irises returning for a moment. Tears spilled down the brunette’s cheeks. <br/>“But- Dream- He’ll-” Tubbo stammered but Tommy cut him off. <br/>“I’ll be fine, Tubbo. I can take him.” He said with a smile, wiping his tears away. “We’ll be free.” He spoke with a tint of hope that made Tubbo’s heart sink. Tubbo pulled Tommy into a hug. The blonde quickly hugged his friend back. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Tubbo asked again, they were right by the outskirts of the forest. Tommy nodded, straightening his mix of diamond and netherite armor. The blonde kept the compass around his neck. <br/>“For good luck.” The blonde said, handing Tubbo his red bandana. Tommy gave him a smile that Tubbo couldn’t help but return. With a curt nod, Tommy turned around before running in the direction of Dream’s base. He drew the blade from its sheath and charged forward to the small home in front of him. </p><p>“Dream!” The teen’s voice called out boldly, a serious facial expression plastered on his scarred face. Dream quickly opened the front door and spotted the blonde in the field. Dream furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t want to waste an easy opportunity. Tommy charged in first, slashing at Dream’s chest, hitting the hard netherite. He dashed backward, raising his sword defensively. Dream paused, he hadn’t expected his cold and methodical moves. Kill! Kill! KILL! The voices screamed in the blond’s head but he hardly paid them any mind. </p><p>Dream dashed around, sending strikes at Tommy. The blond blocked each strike, he swung his blade forward and stabbed into the crevice being armor pieces on his knee. Dream howled, swinging his blade across the blonde’s face, leaving a long and deep gash from temple to temple. He had expected Tommy to quiver but the fire in his eyes only grew. Blood. Blood! BLOOD! The voices chanted. He stabbed his blade forward at his chest. Which clanked against the hard netherite material his chest plate was made of.</p><p>Tommy swung his blade, splitting the mask with one strike. When the mask crumbled, Dream glared at the blonde before him. The dirty blonde flinched when he realized that the blonde’s usually blue irises had turned to a crimson red. <br/>“What-” Dream tried to speak but Tommy stabbed toward his neck, tearing the fabric. Dream dashed back, gripping his blade until his knuckles were white. </p><p>“You won’t win!” Dream spat but Tommy only snarled. He only saw red. <br/>“This is what you deserve,” He grunted, kicking the older man in his wounded knee. Dream fell to his knees, letting out a cry of pain. Dream stabbed Tommy’s armor, denting it. One more strike, he thought. He knew the weak diamond armor wouldn’t stand a chance against the netherite. Tommy threw a punch with a free hand, socking Dream right in the nose. Dream gritted his teeth and slashed at the teen’s neck. Tommy dodged, stabbing Dream in the shoulder. </p><p>“This is for Will!” Tommy shouted, deepening the blade until it hit bone. Dream bit back a scream before kicking his ankle. A hard crack of the bone even made Dream flinch. But Tommy hardly seemed bothered, he swung the blade and struck Dream’s neck. “This is for Tubbo!” Tommy shouted as blood spurted from the wound but Dream wasn’t done yet. He struck the blade forward, breaking through the armor and stabbing Tommy in the chest. “This is for me!” Tommy yelled, before bringing the blade down to Dream’s neck once more. </p><p>Blood smeared on the blade but Tommy hardly paid any mind. Dream slumped from his knees to the ground. He stepped on his chest, satisfied when he heard a crack. Dream’s eyes were closed, blood gushed from his neck, shoulder and knee. The blonde let a sick smile grow on his face, his eyes were wild. The voices roared with triumph. He barely noticed the blood that gushed out of his own wounds. His irises faded back to their usual, comforting blue. The voices went silent, they had been appeased. </p><p>He blinked, staring at the body below him in awe. He had killed him. Tommy bit back a cry, it felt like his ankle was on fire. He fell to his knees. His head pounded, it felt like his head had been stabbed over and over. He reached a shaky hand and touched his forehead. He flinched when he wiped away blood onto the fingertips of his armor. He cringed, tasting iron in mouth. He spat up blood, coughing. He keeled over, using his arms to support his weight. He gritted his teeth, he felt a searing pain from his chest. He slumped to the grass. He felt the blood rush to his ears as he clutched the wound on his chest. </p><p>Blood spilled down his face, covering his face like a grotesque veil. Tommy gasped for air, clutching his side. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Dream was dead. The dirty blonde laid still, facing the sky. A relieved but pained smile formed on his face. He basked in the sun's rays as the blood soaked into the grass. He laid on his back, staring at the cloudy sky. He watched the sun break through the clouds. He grabbed the compass that hung around his neck with his free hand. </p><p>A small fond smile played on his bloodied and cracked lips, as he ran his thumb over the cold glass. He pressed the compass against his sternum, his grip loosened. Soon his arm slumped to his side. He stared at the sky as his vision blurred. A scream erupted in the air just as his eyes slipped shut. His eyes fluttered open, Phil and Tubbo were hovering over him. Tubbo was the one who had screamed. Tubbo choked back a sob, tears were building up in Phil’s eyes as well. <br/>“No, no, no. Stay awake!” Tubbo sobbed, as Tommy's eyes began to close once more. </p><p>“I did it, Tubbo.” Tommy croaked, Tubbo pulled his hand into his. Phil’s eyes were panicked and wide, he pushed his hands down on Tommy’s chest wound. <br/>“I-It’s going to be okay, Tommy.” Phil stammered out, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tommy gave him a weak smile, they all knew it was a lie. The older blonde sobbed, clutching his cheek. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry, son.” Phil cried.<br/> “It’s...okay.” Tommy reassured, his voice faint and weak. Phil shook his head, <br/>“Please. I can’t lose you too.” He practically pleaded. <br/>“Can I ask you something?” Tommy whispered. <br/>“Yes, anything.” He answered. <br/>“Take care of Tubbo for me.” Tommy spoke. Phil gave him a reassuring nod, <br/>“I will. Tommy.” The blonde seemed satisfied with that answer and relaxed further. </p><p>The brunette sobbed, tears stung his eyes but he didn’t care. <br/>“It was supposed to be us against the world,” He stammered out. Tommy gave him a weak nod. <br/>“Til death do us part…” Tommy’s voice slurred and his eyes fluttered shut. <br/>He felt Tubbo collapse on him, his sobs shook them both. The older blonde put a hand on Tubbo’s back. <br/>Phil brushed back Tommy’s blood soaked hair out of his eyes. He planted a kiss on the teens forehead. A ghost of a smile formed on the teen’s face. He looked so peaceful. He looked like he was just asleep were it not for the blood and the stillness of his chest. <br/>Tubbo flinched at the coldness of the blonde’s skin when he grabbed his hand once more. He raised his head, his eyes were red with tears. </p><p>Phil’s head was in his hands, sobs shook the man. Tubbo pulled him into a tight hug. Phil wrapped his wings around the brunette, hugging him tightly. Tubbo leaned against him, eventually his sobs quietened. But the icy cold grief still purged through. A small smile formed on the elder’s face although. Finally his son was free. He was finally at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Confessions and Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God Phil just fucking talk to your son, I beg of you. <br/>Suicide and Abuse mention</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You destroyed my home.” The blonde spoke, it had only been a few days since the devastation of L’manburg.<br/> “You wouldn’t understand, Tommy.” Phil said with a tired sigh, he crossed his arms. Tommy clenched his hands into fists, keeping them at his sides.<br/> “What’s there to understand?” He scoffed, tilting his head to the side. “Murder? Terrorism? Destroying Wilbur’s legacy?” He questioned but Phil cut him off, <br/>“Don’t bring him into this.” Tommy almost laughed at the audacity. <br/>“Don’t give me that bullshit, Phil. You brought him into this the moment you lit that TNT.” He retorted. </p><p>“You betrayed me and Will, Dad.” Phil scoffed, <br/>“How did I betray you? Techno and I only cared for you. Then you left us.” Phil protested. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling down his cheeks. <br/>“We all know they didn’t deserve this, Phil. Stop lying to yourself.” Tommy spat, he couldn’t let the guilt get to him. <br/>“I’m doing what’s best for you!” Phil shouted. <br/>“What’s best?!” Tommy snapped. He glared at his father with a scowl. “Don’t pretend that you cared for me. If you did, you wouldn’t’ve worked with Dream. Not after what he did to me.” Tommy whispered harshly. Phil noticed how he gripped his arm and averted his gaze. </p><p>“Tommy,” Phil started, the younger blonde took a step back. “What did Dream do to you?” He asked sternly. <br/>“Why would you even care?” He whimpered. Phil’s gaze softened, he reached out and cupped Tommy’s cheek. Tommy flinched before reflexively leaning into his hand. <br/>“You’re my son. Of course I care.” He tried to reassure. Tommy looked up at him, mistrust in his blue eyes.<br/> “Tommy..What did he do to you?” Phil repeated, concern filling his tone. Tears flooded down his cheeks. </p><p>Tommy let out a humorless chuckle, <br/>“The better question is what he didn’t do, Phil.” Phil’s emerald eyes gazed into his own with worry. <br/>“You really have no idea, huh?” Tommy huffed, pulling away from his father. <br/>“He told me he was my only friend, Phil. He just stood there and watched me suffer.” His eyes stung, these events were very much still crystal clear in his mind. <br/>“He tore away everything I had. Did you see the crater in Logstedshire? Guess where I got this scar?” Tommy chuckled, pointing at his scarred ear. </p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t seen the pillar, Phil.” Tommy spoke eerily calm. Phil stayed silent but grabbed his son’s hand. Knots of rage were already building in his chest. Tommy’s hand stayed limp in Phil’s hand, his eyes were wild and unfocused. <br/>“He almost got me.” He spoke. <br/>“What?” Phil blurted out. Tommy’s eyes focused on his father. <br/>“I almost jumped off of that pillar.” He confessed, his voice hoarse. Phil pulled him into a tight embrace, wrapping his wings around him both. Tommy stiffened before wrapping his arms around his father’s waist. He buried his face in his shoulder. </p><p>Phil held him tightly as he sobbed. The flood gates were open now and Tommy couldn’t repress it anymore. He felt familiar hands running through his long hair, tears soaked Phil’s light blue uniform. <br/>“Tommy I’m so sorry.” Phil breathed out, tears welling up in his eyes. He only could muster a whimper in reply. Guilt flooded Phil’s senses, <br/>“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you.” He apologized, the teen’s sobs quietened. He leaned against the older blonde. “I’m not leaving you again.” Tommy let out a shaky breath, <br/>“What about Techno?” He whimpered. </p><p>Phil sighed, “He’ll be okay.” He reassured. <br/>“Not with you being with me, Dad. He hates me.” He huffed, his voice still trembling. <br/>“I’ll talk to him, Tommy.” Phil replied as he caressed his hair. Tommy relaxed into his father’s warmth. Phil’s feathers draped over him like a blanket. Tommy let out a small chuckle, “I missed this.” Phil smiled gently, kissing his head. Tommy hugged his waist tighter. “Me too. I missed you, son.” Phil affirmed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Electrocution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy suffers a little more on Doomsday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stood on his pillar above Tubbo and Ghostbur. Ghostbur used a few stray blocks of cover, he had his hand on the brunette’s shoulder as he sat on the wet ground. Tubbo cringed whenever he shuffled his right leg. It must be broken. He kept his back to the smoldering crater of L’manburg. Rain poured down from the angry, gray sky. The blonde trembled on his feet. </p><p>“I want to be brought back, Tommy.” The spector’s voice echoed throughout the air. Tommy stiffened. He opened his mouth to speak when a thunderous boom clapped through the air. Lighting thundered down on his back, Tommy shrieked in agony as the energy flooded through him in painful waves. </p><p>“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted as the blonde slumped to the ground far below him. He landed on his arm with a painful crack. The blonde’s body trembled uncontrollably as the electricity surged throughout his body. His eyes were already closed by the time Tubbo staggered over to his side. Tubbo flipped him onto his back, pulling him onto his lap gently. Tubbo let out a painful hiss when the electricity shocked him. </p><p>“Tommy?” Tubbo whimpered out, eyes wide with panic as the pair were soaked in the downpour. He shook the blonde’s limp body, the teen’s head lulled to the side as blood trickled out of his mouth. Smoke smoldered from his head and back. Tubbo flinched and readjusted his hold when he felt the scorched flesh with his fingertips. Blood oozed down his head, soaking the blonde’s hair into a dark red. His right arm was contorted and bent in an unnatural direction. The blonde’s chest stayed eerily still. Tubbo froze and gently placed his middle and index fingers to his neck. </p><p>Tears welled up in the brunette’s eyes as he felt a weak and faint pulse. He laid the limp blonde on his back, against the cold stone. He raised his chin, bringing his scarred and trembling hands to the blonde’s unmoving chest. Tubbo pushed down rapidly down on his sternum, then pinched his nose and breathed air into his lungs. He repeated the process for what felt like hours. Tubbo’s shoulders went slack, letting out a relieved sigh when he felt the blonde breath. Tubbo cupped his cheek, his hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily. </p><p>“Tommy?,” the brunette whispered out. His eyes lit up when he heard a soft groan escape his lips. Tommy scrunched his eyelids before squinting them open. His vision was blurry and unfocused before he managed to make out Tubbo’s face above him. Tommy let out a shaky and pained breath, “Tubbo?” He croaked. Tubbo nodded. “..What happened?” He whimpered, noticing the shiny tears that spilled down the brunette’s cheeks. The brunette stared at him solemnly. He opened his mouth to speak but Ghostbur cut him off. </p><p>“You got struck by lighting, Tommy.” The spirit cheerfully responded. The blonde’s eyes went wide, “What?!” He gasped. Tubbo’s eyes widened when he started to hyperventilate. Tubbo held him by the shoulders, “Breathe deeply.” He instructed the younger teen. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut letting in and out ragged gasps for air. Eventually his breathing calmed and Tubbo sighed. “Don’t scare me like that,” The brunette said with a laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes. </p><p>“Did I die?” The blonde blurted out. Tubbo stiffened before shaking his head, “You stopped breathing.” He corrected. The blonde reached for the brunette’s hand and gripped it tightly. Tubbo reciprocated the gesture, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Are you okay?” Tommy asked with a trembling voice that made Tubbo’s heart sink. He forced himself to nod. “We’ll be okay, Tommy.” He reassured. Tommy gritted his teeth as his pain flooded his senses. Tubbo gripped his hand tighter, Tommy did the same. “It’s all gone, huh?” Tommy whispered, turning his head despite how much it hurt doing so. He stared at the rumble around him. </p><p>Tubbo nodded, “Mhm.” He answered, “How are you feeling?” He asked the teen. Tommy turned his head back to him, “Fucking awful.” He hissed out, “My whole body feels like it was on fire.” Tubbo huffed with a small smile. “Same here. I think I broke my leg. You definitely broke your arm.” He replied, pointing to his twisted arm. Tommy bit back a scream as he stared at his mess of a arm, “For fucking sure.” The blonde swore, forcing his gaze away back to Tubbo. Tommy let out a groan, “Can we get out of here?” Tubbo nodded, “You’ll have to help me up.” He said with a sheepish grin. Tommy smiled back at him, “Got it.” </p><p>Tommy shakily got back onto his feet and reached out his uninjured hand to the brunette. He graciously accepted, using him to get back onto his feet. Tubbo slipped his arm under the blonde’s shoulder. Tommy wrapped his arm around his waist, steadying him when he began to slip. Tommy grunted with every step, him and Tubbo making their way up from the jagged hole. They limped back to Tommy’s house with Ghostbur in tow. They didn’t dare spare a glance back to what was left of L’manburg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chorus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started off with a whisper in the recess of his mind, barely noticeable. Tommy easily shrugged it off as he dressed his and Tubbo’s wounds. Tubbo adjusted the bandages that adorned the blonde’s head, wrapping them securely. Tommy gritted his teeth while Tubbo wrapped tight bandages around his broken arm. Tubbo gave him a gentle and apologetic smile, “I don’t think we have a cast, so this will have to do.” Tommy nodded in agreement, forcing a small smile onto his face. Tommy sat in front of the mirror, dressing his own smaller facial wounds while Tubbo made him a makeshift sling. </p><p>Tommy hissed when he brought the antiseptic soaked piece of cotton to the gash on his cheek. After he finished, he stared in the mirror. He gazed at the bandages and band-aids that dotted his face. He flinched when he thought he saw a figure behind him in the doorway. He shot his head to look behind him and narrowed his eyes when he saw no one there. He slouched his shoulders and leaned back in the chair, letting out a tired sigh. He stiffened when he heard unintelligible voices. </p><p>“Do you hear that?” He asked, turning his head to Tubbo as he worked. Tubbo looked up at him with confusion. “No?” He answered, Tommy bit his lip. “I finished the sling, do you want to try it on?” The brunette asked and the blonde nodded. Tubbo grabbed his crutches that laid on the foot of the bed. He made his way over to the blonde, “Can I sit?” Tubbo asked, Tommy nodded. He got up from the chair so the brunette could sit. “How’s your leg doing?” The blonde asked out of concern. </p><p>Tubbo shrugged, letting out a huff. “Still hurts like a bitch.” He swore, Tommy snorted. “Do you want me to bandage it?” The blonde asked, the brunette sighed. “Sure.” He replied simply, he placed the sling on the table. Tommy got on his hands and knees. He straightened out his leg, letting out a hiss of pain as he did so. Tommy grabbed the bandages and a pair of scissors. The brunette bit the inside of his cheek as he wrapped the bandages around his leg. He bit back a scream when Tommy pulled tighter on it. Tommy shot his head up at Tubbo with alarm. “Shit, sorry.” He apologized, immediately freezing. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Tubbo reassured and Tommy relaxed. He continued his work, albeit much more cautiously. The voices spat insults at the blonde, he gritted his teeth. His head pounded from the noise. He bit back a scream when he backed into the table, his burnt back brushing against the wood. Useless. Useless! USELESS! The chorus chanted. Tubbo gazed at him with concern and worry as pain contorted the blonde’s scarred and bandaged face. “Alright you’re done,” He gasped out when he finished the job. He tore his gaze away from his leg to the floor. Tommy gingerly brought his uninjured hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. </p><p>Tubbo flinched when tears started streaming down the blonde’s cheeks. “Tommy?,” He gasped, leaning down to put a hand on his shoulder. Tommy didn’t respond, he couldn’t hear a thing over all the noise. <br/>“Tommy?” Tubbo repeated, gripping his shoulder tighter. “Shut up,” Tommy whimpered, opening his frantic eyes. The brunette’s gaze softened, he knew it wasn’t directed at him. “What’s wrong?” Tubbo asked, pulling his hand into his. Tommy’s unfocused blue eyes locked onto his. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak. “I- I don’t know.” He gasped. Tubbo got on his knees, pulling Tommy into a hug. “Shhh it’s okay,” Tubbo tried to reassure. </p><p>Tommy wrapped his arm around him tightly, burying his face into the brunette’s shoulder. Sobs shook the blonde, Tubbo ran his fingers through the teen’s hair. A gesture that reminded him of his father. That only made the blonde cry harder. Tommy’s breathing and crying calmed down as Tubbo comforted him. The blonde pulled away from their hug, pulling the brunette’s hand into his. “What happened, Tommy?” Tubbo whispered, wiping away the blonde’s tears. Tommy’s confused and scared blue eyes stared back at him. “I don’t know, Tubbo.” He replied as his voice trembled. The voices had gone quiet. </p><p>“You’re okay, Tommy.” Tubbo reassured, Tommy slowly nodded. “I’m..okay.” He spoke hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how true that statement was anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Tommy Hurt/Comfort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo sifted through the pages of his book. He could hear Tommy practicing his flight outside, he froze when he heard a thump and a yelp. The brunette looked up from his book with concern as Tommy walked into the house, rubbing his aching arm. The blonde let a sea of curses out of his mouth. “You okay?” Tubbo asked, marking his place and closing his book. Tommy nodded, “It just hurts like a bitch.” He groaned and Tubbo gave him a gentle smile. The brunette huffed, “You should rest it then.” He advised. Tommy plopped down on Tubbo’s bed, heeding his advice. </p><p>“What’cha reading?” Tommy asked, glancing at the book in his hands. Tubbo shrugged, “Just a fairytale.” He responded. Tommy laid on his back with his wings splayed out underneath him, “This is so hard.” He groaned, resting his uninjured arm over his face and his injured one limp by his side. Tubbo huffed good naturedly, “I bet.” He chuckled. Tommy shot him a half hearted glare. The blonde’s glare softened, “How are you doing?” Tommy asked, getting up into a sitting position as he looked at the brunette. </p><p>Tubbo shrugged, “Better? I guess.” He answered halfheartedly, rubbing his eyes. The brunette instinctively flinched when he felt someone grab his hand. He let himself relax when he realized it was just Tommy holding his hand. The blonde gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, “We’ll get through this, you hear me?” Tommy tried to reassure. Tubbo nodded, “Yeah.” He answered quietly. “It’s just all so much.” He admitted, Tommy nodded empathetically. </p><p>“I know what you mean.” Tommy agreed, dark circles etched under his eyes. Tubbo knew he understood. Tubbo and Tommy had already spent many nights staring at the ceiling as sleep plagued their senses. Whenever they closed their eyes, explosions and shouting boomed in their minds. Flashes of a smiling mask filled the blonde with fear and rage. They could almost hear the dynamite and the unholy roars from the crater that was once their home. Tommy averted his tired gaze, glaring at the floor. The agonies of betrayal and resentment ached his heart. </p><p>Tubbo winced from the flashes of the rocket careening through his chest in a spectacle of color. The memory of exiling Tommy filled him with guilt which the blonde would never know the true extent to. Tommy remembered the rumble, the crater and his father swiftly ending his brother’s life. He tried to forgive him for that. But now he never would. Not after his involvement with the destruction of his home. The hybrid and his father allying with his sworn enemy left a metallic taste in his mouth. </p><p>That almost hurt more. It was the icing on the cake to Tommy. Tommy hadn’t even noticed that he had buried his head into his knees when he felt secure arms wrap around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears dripping onto his knees. They both knew that the scars always hurt more than the burns. Tommy rose his head from his knees and buried his face in Tubbo’s chest. Tubbo ran his fingers through his hair as he kept an arm wrapped around him. Tommy hugged his waist tightly, his body racked with sobs. His wings trembled, wrapping around the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>	“It’ll be okay,” Tubbo tried to soothe, hugging him tightly. Tommy latched onto Tubbo like a lifeline. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” He repeated gently. “Do you really believe that?” Tommy mumbled between sobs, his tears had stained the brunette’s shirt dark. Tubbo nodded, “I’m not leaving you again. Regardless of what happens, I’m staying with you. Alright?” Tubbo said firmly, running his fingers through his hair while rubbing circles into his back. The blonde let out a whimper in acknowledgement. They both understood the weight behind those words. </p><p>Tubbo leaned his back against the wall, Tommy kept his face buried into his chest. “I’m going to protect you,” the blonde muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. Tubbo smiled gently, “We’ll protect each other.” He corrected. Tommy relaxed into Tubbo’s hold, his arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist lazily. “Can you read me a story?” Tommy mumbled. Tubbo chuckled with a smile, “Of course.” He replied, he kept one arm around him as he grabbed the book. He opened to the beginning and began to read. </p><p>The blonde’s eyelids felt impossibly heavy, the warm slowly lulled him to sleep. Tubbo glanced down at the blonde when he heard soft breathing. “Tommy?” He whispered. The blonde’s feathers ruffled in his sleep. At the lack of response, Tubbo realized that he had fallen asleep. Tubbo let a quiet laugh escape his lips, he placed the book back down on the bed. He rested his head against the wall and let his eyes flutter closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo almost jumped off his bed when he heard a cheer from the other side of the room. “It’s finally done!” Tommy grinned, sitting up from the desk. Dark circles etched under his eyes, it was clear that he had hardly slept over the last few days. Tommy had figured out how to make strength, healing and regeneration potions from Ghostbur. The blonde had spent so long hunched over his desk, studying the ingredients and effects of each elixir. Tubbo had feared that he would have that hunch forever. “Really?,” Tubbo asked as Tommy leaned backward, cracking his back. He stretched out his limbs and wings. </p><p>Tommy let out a satisfied groan before grabbing the potion down on the desk. “Yeah,” He nodded, walking over to Tubbo’s bedside. He grinned, offering out the bottle to the brunette. “You should drink it first.” He advised. Tubbo finally got his first good look of the potion. Its peony pigment slushed in the glass. Tubbo raised an eyebrow, “What potion is that? It looks like that would kill me, Tommy.” He huffed with a laugh. Tommy shrugged, “It’s health, regeneration and strength.” He explained. </p><p>When he saw the brunette’s concerned expression he smiled. “It’s fine, Tubbo. I can test it.” He offered. Tubbo’s eyes widened with protest as the blonde raised the drink to his mouth. He had pulled out the cork with ease. “Tommy no!” The brunette shouted as Tommy chugged the bottle with his eyes shut. “Spit it out!” Tubbo cried, tears in his eyes. Just the prospect of Tommy being put in more pain terrified him. Tommy’s eyes shut open, Tubbo could’ve sworn he saw an extra glint of blue for a moment. Must’ve been the trick of his mind. </p><p>“Hey, hey, Tubbo. I’m fine.” Tommy reassured, waving his hands in front of him. Tubbo stared at his casted arm as he waved it back and forth. He let out a sigh of relief, clutching his own shirt. “Don’t do that.” The brunette huffed, “You almost gave me a heart attack.” Tommy gave him a gentle and apologetic smile. “Sorry,” He replied. He handed Tubbo the potion, letting out a groan. “These bandages are too stiff and itchy.” He complained, unwinding the bandages and gauze. He freed his arm of its cast first, before moving to the bandages wrapped around his head. </p><p>Tommy noticed Tubbo’s apprehensive expression as he stared at the potion. “You should drink the rest, Tubbo.” He advised, wanting him to be healed up as soon as possible. Tubbo let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah, you’re right.” He agreed before taking a swig of the liquid. The brunette finished the bottle and felt the effects immediately. He blinked, staring at the empty bottle in hand and then at Tommy. “How are you feeling?” Tommy asked kindly, concern filling his eyes. Tubbo shrugged as he gingerly moved his leg. “This is so weird,” Tubbo breathed out. “Yeah,” Tommy agreed, “It is.” </p><p>“Do you want to walk?” Tommy asked and Tubbo nodded. The blonde held out a hand for the brunette and he quickly accepted it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Retrieval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy returns the axe of peace after defeating Dream. Phil, Tommy and Techno have a chat about Dream. </p><p>TWS: Suicide, Abuse and Manipulation mention </p><p>Shut up I know I’m late with this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy fiddled with his heavy winter coat, snuggling his nose into the soft fabric as he trekked through the snowy tundra, his mitten covered right hand clenched the axe’s handle while his right held his compass, pointing toward his destination. His blue eyes scanned the landscape, letting out a small sigh of relief when a house appeared over the rolling hills covered in snow. Tommy grunted and shivered when the wind bit at his exposed scarred face. Tommy searched the grounds for anyone. “Phil? Techno?” He called out, cupping his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion and anxiety when neither of them replied. </p><p>Why would they? They hated him. He didn’t care, well he did but he wasn’t about to let them know that. But Tommy didn’t come here to beg for forgiveness, he came to return a symbol of trust. One that all three of them had broken. Tommy wanted to move past that and he knew that they were trying to do the same. The young blonde knocked on the cabin’s wooden door after shoving his compass into his pocket. “Phil? Techno?” He repeated, louder this time. Tommy flinched and jumped back a bit when he heard hushed voices and footsteps inside. </p><p>Techno swung open the door, almost hitting Tommy in the process. The piglin hybrid was decked out in armor and he wielded a sword in his free hand, but Tommy couldn’t see Phil anywhere inside the room. “You’re alive? What are you doing here?” Techno questioned when he saw the thin teen on his porch. “I have something of yours, that I wanted to give back.” Tommy answered truthfully with a small smile on his face as he held out the axe with both hands. Techno’s eyes went wide in shock and let the sword clatter to the wooden planked floor. </p><p>Techno quickly regained his composure and graciously accepted the weapon. “Thank you,” Techno started, “So you won I take it?” The hybrid asked. Tommy let out a small laugh as happy tears welled up in his eyes. “It’s over, Techno.” He affirmed. Techno stared at him in shock, opening his mouth to speak but Phil spoke up instead. “Tommy?” The avian called out to the blonde, coming into view behind Techno. Tommy’s smile wavered and eventually fell, “Phil.” He replied, quickly wiping away his tears. “Holy shit. You scared the shit out of me.” Phil said with relief, reaching out for him. </p><p>“Really?” Tommy replied doubtfully. Techno’s alliance with Dream was something he could put aside. Phil’s on the other hand wasn’t so easily forgivable. “I seem to remember you not giving a single shit, Phil.” Tommy huffed, raising an eyebrow. Phil practically balked at him in shock at his accusation. “Tommy, I do care!” Phil argued the alternative, stepping out onto the porch in front of Techno. Techno stood still, letting them talk. Since they clearly needed to have the conversation. Tommy narrowed his eyes with scorn, “Tubbo and I could’ve died. You know that right? We could’ve died and you would’ve never even said goodbye.” The younger blonde hissed. </p><p>Phil’s lack of response only seemed to infruitate the teen even further, “He was going to kill him! He wanted me to be all fuckin’ alone!” Tommy snapped at his father, tears spilling down his cheeks. Phil’s expression softened and he suddenly pulled the teen into a hug, burying his face in Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy stiffened, looking up at Techno with disbelief. That was at least until he heard his father’s quiet sobs. Tommy opened up his mouth to speak but Phil did first. “I’m so sorry, Toms. I’m sorry I wasn’t ever there for you.” He sobbed into his son’s coat. </p><p>Tommy stayed silent, running his hands through his father’s hair. “I accept your apology, Phil. I’m not going to forgive you yet and I doubt that either of you have forgiven me either.” Tommy admitted. “I need to talk to both of you about Dream.” Tommy stated, turning his head from Phil to Techno. Techno huffed, “Before we do that? Can we go inside before ya freeze to death?” Tommy nodded with a half hearted smile at his concern, wrangling his way out of Phil’s grip and walking inside the house, with Phil in tow. Tommy sat down on the couch next to Techno, the avian sitting on the other side of the piglin hybrid. “So? Is he dead?” Techno asked. </p><p>Tommy quickly shook his head, “No. We locked him in prison. He’s never gettin’ out.” Tommy vowed, threatening venom lurking in his tone. “Why didn’t you kill him?” Phil asked before he could stop himself. “I can’t. I need him alive.” Tommy replied cryptically, knowing that the topic of resurrection would be a rocky one. “Why?” The avian asked once more, not picking up on his unease. Techno did however, “Phil, stop interrogatin’ the poor kid. He’ll tell us if he wants to.” The piglin hybrid lightly scolded, subconsciously putting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. To Techno’s shock, Tommy didn’t flinch and sunk into the contact. </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I can. You both need to know anyway.” Tommy answered. Before averting his blue eyes to look at the floor as he grabbed fistfulls of his pants to ground himself. “Dream told me that he knows how to bring people back to life.” He confessed, waiting to gauge their reactions. “Oh.” Was all that Phil said with a slight tremble in his voice. Techno stayed stoic, although all three of them thought of who they could resurrect. Wilbur. Tommy cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the palpable silence that had coated the room. </p><p>“That’s not all I need to say. I need to tell you both about what happened in exile. Or to be more specific, what Dream did to me.” Tommy spat out his name with justified hatred. This time Phil caught onto how Tommy trembled and shook, his mouth hanging open as he thought. “What did he do to you?” Phil asked sternly. “A lot of things really,” Tommy started to speak. “Killed me twice during the L’manburg war, aided with W-” He cut himself off at the mention of Wilbur’s name. “He aided with the first destruction of L’manburg. Then in exile, he fucking manipulated me. Made my head all weird n’ shit. He hurt me a lot, blew up my things and made me almost fucking kill myself.” Tommy ranted on and on, not paying attention to Techno and Phil’s horror. </p><p>“He what?” Techno hissed, furious. Tommy flinched at the tone, eyes going wide almost animalistically. Before he could stop himself, apologies flooded out of his mouth as clutched his ears and head. They were going to kill him. He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to Tubbo- Phil shaking him jostled him out of his thoughts. His wild eyes focused on Phil’s emerald ones. “Hey, hey. Look at me, Toms. It’s okay. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Phil tried to comfort the blonde. Tommy shook his head, “You’ve already hurt me. Both of you have. What makes this any different?” He questioned, hating how vulnerable he was being.</p><p>“We didn’t know before, Tommy.” Techno replied, taken aback by his brief panic attack. Guilty knots builded up in Techno and Phil’s chests. Both of them weren’t there for him. Even worse, they sided with his abuser, his tormentor. Phil gritted his teeth, having to visually contain his anger at his failure of a parent and for Dream and his manipulation. “I want him dead.” Phil spat out. “We all do, Phil. Look, we can’t do it right now. We need him back. I need him back.” Tommy sighed morosefully, calming his breathing. He didn’t have to say his name for them to know who he was referring to. Techno hesitated before nodding, speaking for Phil. “You’re right. He deserves to rot, anyway we can, though.” The piglin stated. </p><p>Tommy let out a small chuckle, “He fucking sure does, Tech. A part of me wants him to suffer.” The teen admitted honestly. “You’re not wrong for thinking of that. Would be very appealing to me too. Trust me.” Techno affirmed. Tommy gave him a small smile, “Thank you both for listening to me.” He murmured quietly. “I’m sorry for not listening to you before, Toms.” Phil said, although Techno nodded silently, agreeing with the sentiment. Tommy’s eyes darted to the window and groaned. “It’s getting late. Better go before it gets dark.” Tommy reasoned, putting back on his coat. </p><p>“Alright, stay safe.” Techno replied with a smile. “I will.” Tommy affirmed. Tommy walked across the room to the door. As he hovered his hand above the doorknob, he heard Phil speak up behind him. “You don’t have to forgive us right now, Tommy. But if you need us, you’re always welcome here.” Phil offered kindly. Tommy stiffened in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. “Thank you, Phil.” Tommy smiled. Tommy walked back further into the house and enveloped Phil into a quick but tight hug. “I missed you,” Tommy whispered in his ear, enjoying his warmth and fingers in his hair. Phil reciprocated the gesture before pulling away and planting a quick kiss on Tommy’s forehead. </p><p>“Stay safe, Toms.” Phil smiled warmly. A warmth had filled Tommy’s chest. He missed this. “You too. Stay safe, both of you.” Tommy replied, before walking back to the door and opening it and shutting it behind him. Tommy’s mind was still reeling as he walked down the steps. That actually worked? They listened to him? They didn’t hurt him? Tommy walked through the tundra as the sun began to set. Things were getting better. He was getting better. He felt more free than he had in what felt like forever. Unknown to him however, that wouldn’t last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what if Phil was actually a good parent and rescued Tommy from prison.</p><p>TWS: Violence, Abuse, Panic Attack </p><p>Bird man beats the shit out of a green teletubbie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil marched to the behemoth of a prison with furious grief. He had seen the death message in chat. Dream was going to pay dearly. No matter what Sam said. “Sam.” The avian spoke sternly, ringing the bell at the desk. The warden soon came into view from one of the winding hallways. “Phil.” He addressed, expression unreadable under his mask. “I need to visit Dream.” He spat out the name with venom that Sam seemed taken aback by. </p><p>“He fucking killed my son, Sam. Let me see him.” Phil scowled. “Right this way.” The warden answered, forcing himself to be stoic. “Put all your items into the chest here.” Sam said, motioning to the double chest against the wall of the small room. Phil complied, leaving only the clothes on his back and his hat. The avian’s wings ruffled behind their wielder anxiously.<br/>
Sam nodded in satisfaction before leading the older man through the levels of security. Phil was too hellbent on his goal to comment on the extensive technology and craftsmanship put into the structure. </p><p>Once they arrived at the platform that would connect them to Dream’s cell. The lava glowed as it flowed further into its chamber continuously. As the lava drained the pair heard shouting across the chasm. It was two voices. But how? Tommy was dead? Phil didn’t wait for the lava to be drained completely. Before Sam could stop him, he outstretched his wings with a running start and charged off of the platform. The warden’s shouts fell onto deaf ears as the wind whirred against Phil’s ears, his blonde hair flowing in the wind he had created. </p><p>Phil crossed the gap to the obsidian prison in no time at all. The avian’s eyes widened in shock and horror at the demented sight before him. Dream had Tommy backed into a wall as the teen tried desperately to block and dodge his attacks. Dream landed one particular shot on Tommy’s face, socking him across the face. The younger blonde shrieked in animalistic agony, cradling his now broken and bleeding nose. Dream raised his foot and kicked him in the ribs. Resulting in a crack that made Phil wince.</p><p>Hot tears streamed down Tommy’s bleeding and broken face. The blonde’s face was littered with new scars and lacerations. Bile rose in Phil’s throat when Dream went for another strike, contacting Tommy's jaw. “Stop! Stop!” Tommy pleaded, tears spilling down his cheeks. White, hot agony blazed throughout his body, both from old and new wounds. Dream raised his hand to attack him again when Phil barreled into the man, forcing him both to the ground. </p><p>“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!” Phil shouted, finally forcing himself to act. All he saw was red and the voices were screaming with bloodlust. Tommy stared at the pair in shock, his vision blurry and unfocused. He didn’t want to go back into the darkness, not again. He could feel it dragging him into its morbid embrace. </p><p>Phil swung Dream’s head up before slamming him into the obsidian ground. His mask shattered from the impact, revealing Dream’s wild eyes and sick smile. Phil continued striking him when Dream tried to escape his tight hold. Tommy forced himself to be alert, “Don’t kill him!” He shouted hoarsely, panic in his eyes. Phil’s eyes widened with recognition at the teen’s voice. “But he hurt you.” Phil retorted, sitting on Dream’s back. “I know that! If you kill him I’ll be stuck here for good!” Tommy protested, huffing in and out short breaths. Phil frowned, “I’m not leaving you stuck in this hellhole. You’re hurt, badly.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Dream remarked cynically. Phil slammed his face into the ground once more. Causing Dream to fall unconscious, Phil let out a sigh of relief and got off of the man. Not paying mind to the seeping pool of red around Dream’s head. Phil cautiously walked over to the teen. “How are you alive?” He asked, voice trembling. Tommy let out a huff of acknowledgment. “How do you think?” Tommy croaked humorlessly. “What do you mean?” Phil questioned gently. With one shaky hand, Tommy gestured to the unconscious man on the ground. </p><p>“That bastard resurrected me.” Tommy scowled at Dream’s unmoving form. “He..Knows how to bring people back to life?” Phil paused, as he took in the information. Tommy nodded, clearly with experience. “How many times?” Phil asked before he could restrain himself. Tommy’s wounded face scrunched up in distaste for the question. “Too many. I don’t want to go back there, Phil. Please, it always hurts so much when I come back.” Tommy ranted, pausing to cough up blood. Phil wrapped his arms around him, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Phil vowed, cradling his head against his chest. Tommy melted into the embrace, “It..Hurts..” Tommy mumbled, going slack against his father. </p><p>Phil froze and checked his pulse. It was present but faint. He let out an involuntary sigh of relief before scooping his son up into his arms. He hadn’t even noticed that the lava had descended. “Sam!” Phil shouted, aware of the blood that was seeping out of the back of his son’s head. “Tommy needs help!” Phil yelled, panic and fury seeping into his voice when the warden didn’t respond. Tommy made a small whimper as the lava was collected, Phil planted a small kiss on his head. “Hang in there.” He whispered softly, Tommy grabbed fistfuls of Phil’s uniform subconsciously. Phil outstretched his wings and feathers when the lava had subsided to below their feet. </p><p>“Tommy?” Sam spoke, sighting the limp form in the avian’s arms. “He’s alive.” Phil replied, tightening his grip on the boy ever so slightly. “But how? I saw the message.” The warden’s voice was stoic but it held shocked grief behind it. “Dream brought him back. That sick bastard was trying to kill him again.” Phil stated, forcing a leveled tone into his voice. He was furious. Furious that this man had done this to him. Furious that he had let it happen. Tension filled the air as Sam escorted Phil back through the prison after deploying the lava again. Once they reached Phil’s chest, he gently set down Tommy and scoured through his belongings to find anything useful. </p><p>Phil’s eyes lit up at the sight of regeneration and healing potions. He could get the rest of his stuff later. Tommy’s life was more important. The glass bottles clinked when Phil gently set them against the black stone tiled floor. “Do you have any antiseptic and bandages?” He asked Sam. Who nodded silently and walked out of sight to retrieve them. Phil inspected Tommy’s injuries closely, his nose was broken and his head was bleeding. He brushed his hand across his torso and frowned when Tommy winced from the pain unconsciously. His ribs were bruised at best and fractured at the worst. </p><p>Phil uncorked the regeneration potion and shook Tommy’s shoulder, hoping to rouse the boy awake enough to drink it. “Toms, can you drink something for me?” Phil asked gently, Tommy stirred and shifted onto his side. Phil handed him the potion and helped him drink it. “Just healing now, you’re doing great.” He praised softly, Tommy only let out a small huff in reply. His head was killing him. Phil uncorked the healing potion and handed it to Tommy, letting him drink it. “That’s all, Toms. You can sleep now.” Phil comforted him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Tommy grew a ghost of a smile on his face when he did so. </p><p>Sam handed him the bandages and antiseptic and Phil got to work once more. Phil applied the antiseptic to the back of Tommy’s head with a steady hand. His heart pained from the whimpers that Tommy uttered as he bandaged his head. Tommy’s wounds already looked better. Phil raised Tommy into a sitting position, raising his shirt and cringing at the dark bruises that had already formed. Phil wrapped the bandages around his ribs. Tommy cried out when Phil pressed down on one particular bruise that looked worse than the others. Phil shushed him quietly, “Hey, hey. You’re okay. It’s almost over. I’m sorry.” He whispered. Tommy relaxed slightly at his father’s comforting words. </p><p>Phil finished wrapping the bandages around his torso. Tommy let out a sigh of relief, slumping forward into his father’s arms. Phil smiled softly, gingerly ruffling the top of his head. Tommy stirred, “Dream?” He whimpered, leaning into Phil’s embrace. “He’s not here. He’s not gonna hurt you anymore.” Phil reassured him. “Phil?” Tommy croaked, opening his eyes. “Mhm. It’s me, kiddo. You’re doing great.” He said with a smile, holding his son closer. “Is he dead?” Tommy whispered, Phil shook his head. “He’s only unconscious, unfortunately.” He answered. Tommy huffed, “Thank you. For saving me.” He mumbled. Phil smiled sadly, “I’m sorry for not being here sooner, Toms.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>